Vacances en enfer
by Hamataroo
Summary: Herm à perdu sa seule et unique famille dans la guerre. Dumby à la solution pour les vacances, la faire loger chez les Malefoy. Seulement, entre un Lucius hyper-protecteur et une Narcissa gâteuse, Hermione trouvera t elle une place? HG / DM
1. Prologue

Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairèrent les corps gisant sur le sol humide du parc de Poudlard. Un cri de douleur inhumain retentit, rebondissant contre les murs vaillants de la forteresse. Un corps s'écroule, son adversaire tangue et se laisse tomber en arrière sur l'herbe déchiquetée par les sorts.

Hermione Granger acheva d'entraver le mangemort contre lequel elle se battait, puis se dirigea en courant vers le survivant. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui caressa les cheveux et, ses larmes se mêlant à la sueur et à la poussière de son visage, elle murmura comme une litanie.

Tu l'as vaincu. Tu l'as tué.

Le jeune Potter, le souffle haletant, leva sa main pour essuyer les larmes de sa meilleure amie.

Où sont Ron et Gynnie ?

L'angoisse de sa voix fit sourire Hermione, émue par le sens de l'amitié de son frère de cœur.

Ils sont à l'infirmerie. Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas. Ron à juste le bras cassé et Gyn s'est prit le casque d'une armure dans la jambe.

Harry eu un immense sourire et laissa sa tête retomber sur les genoux de sa confidente. Il ferma les yeux et murmura.

Je suis libre maintenant… j'ai vengé tout le monde. Mes parents, Sirius, Cédric, ce vieil homme moldu, tes…tes parents ma mione. Ils peuvent être en paix maintenant.

Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, Voldemort venait de rendre son dernier soupir, anéantit par un gamin de 16 ans. La 6ème année de Harry Potter se finissait par la mort de son pire cauchemar. Mais cette année n'avait pas été sans émotions fortes, la pire miss je sais tout de Poudlard s'était trouvée orpheline après que le mage noir ai tué sa seule famille. En preuve de sa « bonne foie », Lord Voldemort lui avait envoyé le couple d'alliance dans une enveloppe d'un noir d'encre.

Après cet accident, la jeune Granger s'était retranchée derrière ses livres, cherchant un moyen de tuer ce monstre ambulant. Ce fut les auror qui se chargèrent de détruire les différents morceaux d'âmes de Tom Jedusort et enfin Harry n'avait plus qu'a tuer le meurtrier.

Quelques jours après cette épique bataille, le directeur fit appeler Miss Hermione Granger dans son bureau. Dumbledore dégustait calmement quelques bonbons au citron quand on frappa à la lourde porte dorée de son antre étrange. Une fois qu'il eut autorisé la personne à entrer, il se leva et indiqua un siège à son invitée.

Ha miss Granger. Veuillez-vous installer je vous prie.

L'étudiante brune s'assit docilement sous le regard préoccupée de son directeur. Le vieil homme pressentait que l'adolescente allait se morfondre une fois que son esprit serait vidé de ses préoccupations sur les horcruxes et autres Voldiations. Déjà qu'elle avait fortement maigri, le manque de sommeil en plus lui faisait une mine affreuse. Le directeur prit la parole , de sa voix douce et rassurante.

Hermione. En ces vacances d'été tu n'as nul part où aller n'est ce pas ?

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne voulant pas aller chez les Weasley pour ne pas subir leur pitié, elle avait décidé de demander au directeur si elle pouvait passer les vacances à Poudlard. Seulement le directeur semblait avoir une autre idée en tête, d'où le scintillement de ses yeux bleus.

Mon enfant. Il se trouve que la famille de ma principale source d'information sur les mangemorts à grandement besoin de prouver son innocence dans toute l'affaire Voldemort, mangemort & co. Et qu'y a t-il comme meilleure façon d'innocenter cette famille que de les faire héberger une fille de moldus ?

La pauvre brunette était complètement perdue. Qui était donc cette famille qui allait avoir sa garde ? Jusqu'à, elle s'en doutait, sa majorité sorcière. La jeune fille tritura machinalement la paire d'alliance qu'elle avait accroché à sa chaîne en argent, demandant certainement une dose de self-contrôle à ses parents. Hermione se demandait bien qui pouvait être cette famille de sang pur qui accepterait d'accueillir une « sang de bourbe » comme elle…

Comme si Dumbledore avait entendu ses pensées, son sourire incroyablement éclatant s'agrandit ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il se leva de son siège doré puis observa sa cheminée où pétillait de petites étincelles.

hum… vous le saurez dans quelques instants miss Granger.

Et dans un torrent de flammes, apparut une femme aux magnifiques boucles blondes, portant une robe de sorcière visiblement de luxe et maquillée à la perfection. Hermione fut soufflée par l'apparence de noblesse que dégageait cette femme. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire amical ainsi qu'au noble directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci fit les présentations, bien que Hermione se douta de l'identité de cette femme magnifique.

Hermione , je te présente madame Narcissa Black Malefoy.

Hermione était toujours plongée dans son mutisme, se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de salut. Ce qui eut le don de déstabiliser la digne madame Malefoy. La mère de Drago se tourna vers le barbu ( note de l'auteureuse : Nan c'est pas Ben Laden ni un taliban) et semblait perplexe. La réponse de Dumby fut simple, courte et précise.

Mutisme émotionnel.

Une fois que cela fut imprimée dans l'esprit de Narcissa, elle s'approcha d'Hermione et posa la main sur l'épaule frêle de la demoiselle.

Tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi au manoir, Hermione ?

La voix douce et sucrée de cette femme tranchait par rapport à la voix glaciale et narquoise que son fils avait utilisé avec elle. Oui, cette famille était faite de contrastes. Mais, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, la jeune fille se leva, prit son sac qu'elle avait posé à côté de sa chaise puis se laissa entraîner vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Narcissa se retourna vers le vieil homme un peu soucieux, et lui sourit.

Ne vous en faites pas, je prendrais soin d'elle. Et puis une femme de plus dans la maison ne fera pas de mal. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée monsieur le directeur.

Et les deux femmes disparurent dans un rideau de flammes émeraudes , vers le fastueux manoir Malefoy.


	2. Au manoir des dingues

Merci à : virginie01 et pocabie qui ont été les premières à poster des reviews

Merci à :

Pocabie

virginie01

Alatariel Melawen

entschuldigung

Plachinette

Lolie

Ange Maxina

p0mmE-vErtE

dairy22

un fan de drago et hermione

mélancoly Black

tititaisant

Qui ont été les premières à poster des reviews.

Maintenant place à la fiction . (Je précise que les personnages et l'histoire de base ne sont pas de moi mais de notre idole JK Rowling. Seule cette histoire-ci est de ma pure invention, et si cette fiction à de quelconques ressemblances avec une autre, ceci est indépendant de ma volonté et je m'en excuse)

Légende : les écritures entre «.. » ce sont les paroles et entre °…° ce sont les pensées (surtout d'Hermione)

« Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione. » déclara Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Les deux femmes se trouvaient devant une haute grille en fer forgé d'un noir profond, formant de belles arabesques qui, en y regardant de plus près, représentaient un M majuscule entouré de feuilles.

Imposant. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de la jeune muette, après avoir passé le portail qui s'ouvrait comme par magie.

°Bien sûr que c'est comme par magie, idiote, ils sont sorciers !°

Le manoir en lui même n'était pas si grand que ça, c'était les jardins qui prenaient le plus de place, les haies d'un vert tendre, les parterres de rosiers multicolores (espèce sorcière) semblaient prendre des reflets dorés sous le soleil de cette mi-juin. Un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards , se trouvait un joli jardin japonais avec un bassin. Hermione était sûre qu'elle y verrait des carpe Koï y nager paresseusement. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation du jardin des Malefoy !

Madame Malefoy entraîna sa nouvelle résidente à la suivre dans l'allée de pavés qui remontait jusqu'au manoir. Dans les souvenirs de la brune, le manoir de Lord Voldemort faisait le triple de celui de la famille de Drago. Les mur étaient de pierres rouges, mais pas un rouge agressif, un rouge doux au regard. Quelques pierres blanches faisaient le tour des fenêtres, ainsi que deux modestes colonnes antiques encadraient la lourde porte d'entrée.

Une fois devant la porte, Narcissa dégaina sa baguette et l'agita vers la poignée qui se tourna alors d'elle même. Hermione était surprise, elle pensait qu'une multitude d'elfes de maison viendraient ouvrir la porte, mais non. La surprise évidente de la jeune gryffondor ne passa pas inaperçue pour la femme de Lucius qui sourit et s'expliqua..

« Ici ce n'est pas notre résidence principale, c'est notre manoir d'été…Et nous avons peu d'elfes, pour garder une ambiance plus familiale. Et puis, nous pouvons ouvrir la porte nous même n'est-ce pas ? »

La brunette se contenta de hocher la tête, aucune trace de sourire sur ses lèvres rosées où l'on devinait de nombreuses traces de morsure. La belle blonde était décontenancée par le caractère taciturne de la demoiselle , son fils lui ayant décrit comme une jeune fille pleine de vie et joyeuse…où était donc passé cette adolescente gaie comme un pinson ? Assurément la mort de ses parents n'était pas la seule raison de ce mutisme et de ce visage impassible ! Mais pour lui soutirer des informations avec cette voix enfermée à double tour, repasser plus tard.

Narcissa fit entrer sa « pensionnaire » dans le hall du manoir, le sol en marbre gris clairsemé faisait rebondir le son des talons aiguilles de la belle blonde. Hermione eu la curiosité de regarder en l'air, et une superbe fresque épique se tenait sur le plafond , représentant la chevauchée d'un homme blond sur pégase. La grande femme aux cheveux lunaires regarda autour d'elle et fit un sourire à son invitée qui semblait passionnée par les peintures du plafond aux belles bordures dorées.

« Hum… Drago et Lucius sont allés au ministère pour s'occuper de la paperasse et pour faire recenser Drago. En attendant… »

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que deux « plop » retentissaient dans le hall, faisant sursauter Hermione. Narcissa poussa un profond soupir résigné et croisa les bras, regardant les deux hommes de grande taille , tous deux d'une blondeur affolante.

« Messieurs Malefoy…Combien de fois vous aies-je dis de ne PAS transplaner dans le hall d'entrée ? »

Lucius s'approcha et embrassa furtivement sa femme en souriant.

« Au moins une centaine de fois Cissy chérie. »

Hermione était un peu perdue, elle laissait ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas prête à communiquer… Le père de Drago la salua poliment, mais la brune se contenta d'un signe de tête ce qui surpris son camarade d'école. Il se posa la même question que sa mère, où donc était passée la petite peste pleine de fougue ?

Mais cette question resta sans réponse pour l'instant, la mère du serpentard interrompit ses pensées philosophique par un grondement de tonnerre.

« Drago… »

° Oups… je suis bon pour la casserole je le sens….AIE !° pensa le blondinet en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

« Oui m'man ? »

Hermione fut surprise, elle était persuadée que le dernier des Malefoy emploierai le célèbrissime : Oui mère .

« Tu as fait ce que j'ai demandé ? Tu as bien préparé la chambre pour notre invitée n'est ce pas ? »

Seul le visage coupable de son fils lui répondit sans moyen de se tromper. Non il ne l'avait pas fait. Et la punition ne tarderait pas à tomber, vu le sourire machiavélique de madame Malefoy, née Black.

« Dans ce cas…tu laisseras ton lit à notre invitée et tu dormiras par terre sur un matelas. »

Hermione ne savait que faire, elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas faire sortir sa voix et donc ne put pas protester. Le jeune homme grommela un magnifique « c'est pas juste » digne de l'adolescent réticent qu'il était. Lucius se permit de rire doucement, se moquant ouvertement de son fils unique…mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge en voyant le regard furibond que sa femme braquait sur lui. Elle s'approcha de manière féline, lui prit les mains doucement, et enfin lui sourit de manière tendre. Le fier ex mangemort déglutit, préssentant la foudre qui allait lui tomber sur la tête.

« Lucius mon ami… pourriez vous…avoir l'amabilité de ne point vous gausser ainsi de la personne de votre unique héritier et surtout me faire le plaisir… que dis-je l'honneur d'aller me préparer LA salle. »

Notre bon Malefoy père lança un regard compatissant à Hermione et soupira un :

« Pauvre enfant…si jeune. Bon j'y vais. »

La pauvre Hermione ne comprenait pas, ni le regard satisfait et gourmand que Narcissa braquait sur elle, ni celui plein de pitié de Drago qui , sur ordre maternel, l'entraîna à l'étage dans le but de lui faire visiter. Un corridor tapissé d'un rouge orangé menait jusqu'à une porte blanche qui semblait être la chambre du seigneur… Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione fut soufflée, cette chambre était tout simplement…..divinement banale.

La brune s'attendait à trouver un véritable palace argenté, mêlant le vert au bois précieux d'un mobilier luxueux. Mais à la place elle se tenait devant des murs d'un blanc immaculé, juste une tenture avec l'emblème de Poudlard trônait au dessus du lit à deux places qui occupait une bonne partie de la chambre. Deux portes côte à côte exacerbaient la curiosité presque enfantine de la jeune fille. Drago expliqua calmement qu'il s'agissait de son dressing et de sa salle de bain privée… Banale mais pas sans luxe quand même ! L'amie de Harry Potter s'assit calmement sur le lit sans trop savoir quoi faire pour tuer le temps. Puis soudain elle eut un sursaut , elle fouilla sur elle avec empressement qui laissa Drago stupéfait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Mauvaise idée… Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais pas un son n'en sortit elle le regarda avec un air désespéré qui troubla le bad boy. Mais la brunette était pleine de ressource ! Elle se mit à mimer ce qu'elle voulait, faisant semblant d'écrire sur un papier imaginaire. Drago sourit et fouilla nerveusement dans son bureau plutôt bordelique, il poussa un grognement quand un livre visiblement traitant des aventures de moldus de l'aire préhistorique lui tomba sur le pied. Cela fit sourire légèrement la demoiselle qui n'hésita pas à s'avouer que son ex ennemie avait un certain talent pour la maladresse…et dire qu'il se fichait de Neville.

Enfin l'explorateur ressorti un parchemin froissé et une plume un peu usée, il lui tendit avec une moue d'excuse pour son matériel usagé, mais le sourire que lui seul pouvait qualifier de rayonnant de Granger tordit ses lèvres, il lui sourit gentiment.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le fixer pendant quelques secondes, avant de rougir et de se mettre à écrire joyeusement sur la feuille, la trouant même de temps à autres. Elle tendit le bout de parchemin à son vis à vis, qui le prit prestement.

« Qu'a voulu dire ta mère par préparer LA salle ? »

Drago eut un imperceptible tremblement des épaules, prévoyant un fou rire s'il ne se calmait pas. Il souffla un bon coup et expliqua calmement.

« En fait, ma mère à toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille…et tu as dû remarquer qu'elle est assez stricte avec mon père et moi même. Et donc, elle nous oblige à avoir des… côtés efféminés et c'est dans une salle spéciale qu'elle « conçoit » nos côtés féminins. Mon père c'est les cheveux longs, et moi… c'est des mains anormalement bien soignées pour un mec. Alors maintenant qu'une vraie fille est dans la maison, tu ne vas pas échapper à la torture Narcissienne. »

La rescapée de Poudlard resta sans réaction et fit une grimace qui fit éclater de rire le froid Serpentard. Elle reprit son bout de parchemin et écrivit à toute vitesse.

« Mais je ressemble plus vraiment à une fille ! Je vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire de moi. Je suis trop maigre et trop horrible pour être qualifiée de fille »

Le blond fronça ses blonds sourcils discrètement épilés, ce que Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer, elle les pointa du doigt avec une moue moqueuse. Drago grimaça et hocha la tête en murmurant un « oui ça aussi ». Il la fit se lever et tourna autour d'elle, tel un vautour affamé. Enfin il s'arrêta devant elle, les bras croisés.

« t'inquiète pas Granger ! T'es peut être toute maigrichone, mais ma mère va te faire faire un régime à base de glucose et de graisse et tu vas vite retrouver des bourrelets. »

La jeune fille eu enfin son premier vrai sourire amusé, et elle écrivit un simple merci sur le parchemin avant que Drago ne rosisse légèrement et grommèle un « on ne remercie pas un Malefoy d'abord ! ». Mais elle reprit sa plume et nota d'une manière hésitante.

« Tu sais… j'ai un prénom moi aussi. »

Le garçon la regarda, surpris de voir qu'elle lui demandait une marque de familiarité, il secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, je t'appellerais pas par ton prénom. C'est trop commun…Beaucoup de monde t'appelle comme ça et j'ai envie de t'embêter alors ce sera…Grangie ! Ouais voilà ! Je t'appellerais Grangie à partir de maintenant. »

Il reçut un regard qui oscillait entre la colère et l'amusement, elle resta tout de même stoïque, et avant qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir, il se prenait son oreiller au visage. S'en suivit une rude bataille dont le garçon sortir vainqueur malgré une douleur à l'œil gauche.

Quelques pièces plus loin, Narcissa tapait du pied impatiemment tout en souriant, parlant avec son cher mari occupé à préparer la fameuse salle de torture pour ton homme Malefoy normalement constitué.

« Je pense que la petite va aller beaucoup mieux auprès de mon Dragon chéri. »

lucius soupira. « Tu penses vraiment qu'il à encore l'âge que tu l'appelle comme ça ? »

La belle blonde le fixa durement et le coupa.

« Il reste mon bébé. Et toi travailles donc ! mari indigne. »

Après quelques minutes, Narcissa se frottait les mains d'une manière douteuse et elle sourit, la salle était prête , prête à accueillir sa nouvelle victime…

A SUIVRE.

Ps : Je suis désolée si l'amitié entre Hermione et Drago va trop vite mais je me concentrerais principalement sur les personnalités excentriques des parents de Drago. La romance arrivera bien plus tard.


	3. Alea Jacta Est

Merci à :

Merci à :

tititaisant

hermy69

pocabie

miss DS

Touraz

p0mmE-vErtE

dairy22

tomfelton

misskitsune93

Ange Maxina

virginie01

browncurl

Prunelle2005

little beattle

Felou Malfoy

miss granger

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews toujours positives (merci à ma tite Melancoly Black pour ses encouragements, thanks ma petite crème mont blanc à la pistache ;) )

**OoO**

**CHAPITRE :**

Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil de velours d'un crème soutenu, s'accordant avec les couleurs boisées de la bibliothèque du deuxième étage. C'était une pièce sans prétention, à part peut être les lourds rideaux de velours d'une couleur indéfinissable. La jolie brune se remit à la lecture. Mais, à peine replongée dans les vagues de mots, la porte de bois vernis s'ouvrit devant un Drago renfrogné, encore dégoulinant de sa douche. Elle leva un regard curieux vers son nouvel ami.

« Ma mère nous appelle à table. »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, et le suivit tout en l'entendant ruminer et grommeler des « même plus le droit de se doucher tranquille…. » Elle sourit avec indulgence et essaya de ne pas penser à ses propres parents, qui étaient très envahissants aussi. Elle rattrapa Drago pour entrer avec lui dans ce qu'ils appelaient « le petit salon ».

La pièce aux murs d'un jaune pâle démentait la célèbre froideur des Malefoy ! Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés au mur, présentant une coupe de fruit, un autre une théière japonaise…bref cela montrait bien à quoi servait cette salle. Une table en bois foncé se trouvait au centre, visiblement pour 4 personnes…pas de chichis ! Hermione tira légèrement sur la manche de la chemise du fils Malefoy, lui demandant par geste où est ce qu'elle devait s'asseoir.

En voyant ce petit échange purement amical entre les deux adolescents, Narcissa eu un grand sourire qui aurait pu faire très peur, si elle ne l'avait pas caché derrière une main fines et racée. La brunette suivit son « maître d'hôtel » et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui tira galamment en ayant les joues qui se coloraient doucement d'un rose discret. La « discussion » s'engagea entre les membres de la famille Malefoy, laissant Hermione dans ses rêves. Ce fut Narcissa qui la ramena à la réalité en voulant lui resservir du confit de canard pour la 3ème fois. Hermione dut secouer négativement la tête à plusieurs reprises pour se faire comprendre de la maîtresse de maison, son estomac était rempli avec ce festin ! Mais apparemment Drago avait raison : la belle femme ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la faire engraisser. Tandis que Lucius préférerait qu'elle se fasse engrosser… En effet, notre cher ex-mangemort ne souhaitait qu'une chose depuis quelques mois : avoir des petits enfants à gâter ! Et toutes les occasions sont bonnes à prendre. C'est ainsi qu'un plan germait dans les idées tordues de l'ancien bras droit de « face de serpent machiavélique », mettre son fils avec cette nouvelle venue.

Mais ce chapitre étant plutôt consacré aux délicates tortures de Narcissa, nous évinceront Lucius pour le moment.

Ce fut au tour du dessert, là non plus Hermione ne put en réchapper. La pauvre dut, non sans protester, manger une quantité de profiterole assez importante. Autour du café, qu'elle n'eu pas à prendre fort heureusement, Narcissa annonça la visite d'un inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça pour tout le monde.

« Ho ! Drago, j'ai oublié de te dire, ton parrain viendra aujourd'hui pour tes cours d'esprit. »

Ce fut Lucius qui alluma la lumière éteinte chez Hermione :

« Quoi ? Severus vient aujourd'hui ? Mais il ne devait venir que la semaine prochaine. »

« Ton fils passe avant tout Lucius. Et puis comme ça je pourrais m'occuper de notre invité… »

La jolie brune pensa que si un rire sadique, cruel et machiavélique avait retenti à l'instant, ça n'aurait eu rien de surprenant. L'éclat des yeux bleus de la mère de Drago n'avait rien de rassurant pour l'innocente demoiselle. Elle ne le fut pas plus en voyant l'éclat de pitié dans les yeux des deux mâles de la tablée.

Drago ne fit que murmurer : Alea Jacta Est.

Et laissa la blonde aristocrate emmener la fille de moldu qui avait empiété sur leur territoire. Devant cette scène, Lucius Malefoy ne fit que sortir un cigare qu'il alluma. Drago lui resta stoïque sur sa chaise, et s'entendit déclarer un :

« paix à son âme. » Avant d'éclater de rire en imaginant différentes tortures made in Narcissa. Mais son fou rire se stoppa avec la présence de son ténébreux parrain, Severus Snape.

Le blondinet se leva et suivit l'homme habillé de noir, laissant son père seul avec ses idées de petits enfants galopant dans le manoir.

Mais suivons plutôt nos amies je vous prie. Narcissa marchait d'un bon pas, bras dessus-bras dessous avec Hermione. La pauvre brune s'attendait à tout avant de pénétrer dans la salle de torture. Préparée par les soins de Lucius bien évidemment.

Quand Narcissa ouvrit la porte, Herm n'eu qu'une envie, s'évanouir. Seulement, le bonheur n'est pas une raison valable pour s'évanouir d'un seul coup…dommage.

La fille Granger suivit Narcissa jusqu'au centre de la pièce, d'où elle pouvait voir l'ensemble des choses qui se trouvaient ici.

Contre le mur de droite se trouvait une coiffeuse digne d'une archi-duchesse, le dessus était visiblement en marbre dont on apercevait quelques morceau à travers les brosses, les lotions et autres gadgets de coiffure. Au fond de la salle, une armoire qui devait prendre la moitié du mur…qui faisait environ 10 mètres, c'est vous dire.

Narcissa força son invitée à s'asseoir sur une chaise à dossier bas, rembourrée de velours rouge. Le luxe de la pièce contrastait avec le reste du manoir qui était plutôt classique. La belle blonde attrapa sa baguette, et lança un sort d'humidité sur la chose broussailleuse qui servait de cheveux à Miss Granger, puis leur lança un énième sort dit de « shampoingnage » afin de les rendre plus facile à démêler.

Les armes de madame Malefoy se trouvaient étalée sur la coiffeuse, 3 peignes de taille différentes , 5 brosses rondes de différents calibres, 2 brosses « dure » , 3 brosses à poils et enfin, une multitude de pinces pour retenir sa tignasse.

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration et commença à démêler l'importante masse de cheveux qui dégoulinait encore d'eau. Un sort était bien sûr prévu pour éviter d'inonder la moquette. Le démélage se finit par la mort de quelques cheveux, et par des ampoules pour la main de la maîtresse de manoir. L'ex tignasse bouclée de Hermione avait fait place à une chevelure tout juste ondulée, bien que ses cheveux ne soient pas très brillants, c'était déjà une nette amélioration. Miss Granger était estomaquée par le travail fourni par son hôte. Seulement, la bonne surprise s'arrêta là…

La femme de Lucius reprit ses brosses et attrapa, sous l'œil effrayé de Hermione, une multitude de petits rubans roses. Le résultat de cette heure de « torture » fut une Hermione coiffée d'un bandeau rose bordé de dentelle blanche… Horreur absolue pour notre demoiselle ne supportant pas le rose.

« Mais … mais … »

« C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ? Je suis si fière de moi, tu es adorable Hermione. »

la pauvre Hermione n'osa pas répondre, de peur de vexer la mère de son nouvel ami, et sachant qu'elle allait vivre avec elle pendant un certain temps, elle préférait garder de bonnes relations. Elle pensait que c'était terminé mais…apparemment Narcissa avait d'autres projets. Elle leva son invitée et la tira par le bras vers l'armoire géante, qui s'ouvrit en grand, seule.

° Ho mon Dieu ! Je fais quoi ? Crise cardiaque ? crise d'asthme ? ou je m'enfuis juste en courant ?°

Pourquoi de telles pensées me demanderez vous…c'est bien simple. Dans l'antre de Narcissa, cette armoire ne présentait QUE des robes roses avec de la dentelle et autres fanfreluches absolument ridicules. Cela ne tarda pas avant que Narcissa selectionne une quantité de robes astronomique.

Et le « jouet » de Lady Malefoy se trouva vite affublée de vêtements ridiculement roses, des cheveux entortillés de barrettes et nœuds roses. Mais alors que la demoiselle pensait son calvaire terminé, un nouveau personnage entra en scène…

La lourde porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un tourbillon de robe noires, comme son regard. Et oui, Severus Snape venait d'entrer, pour saluer la maîtresse de maison bien entendu.

« Narcissa….je suis ravi de te revoir. »

« Severus mon ami ! Comment vas-tu ? Ho je suppose que tu connais mon invitée, Miss Hermione Granger. »

Severus ne fit que survoler Hermione du regard, mais il eu un mal fou à contenir un fou rire. Mais finalement il éclata, au grand damne de Hermione qui bouillonnait de colère. Narcissa soupira et commença à ranger les brosses en grommelant des « rustres…aucun goût… ». Mais Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, enfin en fait elle n'en avait pas dit du tout… Mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Elle sortit sa baguette, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Snape s'essuyait les yeux, en pouffant toujours de rire, il la regarda d'un œil critique et déclara en souriant méchemment.

« ce n'est pas la peine de m'impressionner Miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes muette. ET c'est tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à supporter votre arrogance. »

Mais le strict maître des potions avait tord…ho bien sûr elle était muette mais…la baguette s'utilisait aussi sans parler n'est ce pas ? Et le sourire narquois de Hermione s'agrandit.

° Ho monsieur le professeur de potion acariâtre, nous allons nous venger de toutes les moqueries que vous m'avez envoyées…_**Colorum**_ !° Le sort partit en direction de Snape.

Surpris, Snape n'eu pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'il se passait…avant d'entendre Narcissa hurler de joie.

« Ho ma chérie tu as un goût excellent ! Tu devrais travailler dans la mode ! »

Ho non ! Severus n'était pas d'accord ! Le sombre maître des cachots était maintenant habillé d'une rose d'un rose pétant, de la dentelle blanche partant de partout… Sans parler de ses chaussures qui avaient pris également la couleur honnis. Quand l'accro du rose parla de sa coiffure, Sev osa passer sa main dans ses cheveux…et HO surprise ! Pleins de petits élastiques roses lui faisaient une multitude de couettes qui se battaient dans tous les sens.

Et évidemment, Lucius et Drago crurent bon de s'ajouter au tableau, hésitant entre se moquer sans fard de nos deux modèles ridicules, ou alors aider Snape à se débarrasser des couleurs chatoyantes. Mais Hermione mit fin à la torture de Snape, qui partit sans un mot, sans remarquer qu'il lui restait quelques couettes roses… et surtout qu'une partie de ses cheveux étaient colorés en orange.

Oui, Hermione s'était amusée avec Narcissa. Drago ne put se retenir et éclata de rire une fois dans sa chambre avec Hermione, qui souriait d'un air ravi.

° Ho…Drago est si mignon quand il rit… J'ai de la chance qu'on ai enterré la baguette de guerre.°

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à ses pensées. Attirant l'attention de Drago sur elle, elle s'était bien sûr changée, mais ses cheveux était toujours ondulés et non comme ceux de Bellatrix.

Drago continua de rire doucement et se leva de son lit pour ouvrir à un hiboux fauve, qui laissa tomber deux lettres sur le sol avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Deux lettres, une pour chacun bien évidemment. Ils ouvrirent les enveloppes , et y découvrirent une chose étonnante, une chose qui allait changer leur vie….

A SUIVRE !

(avouez vous y avez cru XD)

Une chose qui en fait n'allait rien faire du tout, à part leur faire bouger jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Et oui, leur liste de fourniture venait d'arriver par hiboux. Drago s'empressa d'aller prévenir ses parents, qui décidèrent de les y envoyer le lendemain matin en compagnie de Lucius.

La journée se passa sans problème, les « enfants » jouaient aux dames, seul jeu qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de la brune. Puis Hermione lui apprenait à jouer au morpions, jeu moldu très pratiqué par les scolaires, pendant les cours (nda : y en a qui joue même sur les carreau de carrelage des couloirs).

Le soir arriva, et évidemment personne n'avait pensé à préparer la chambre de Hermione, c'est donc comme la veille qu'elle prit le lit de Drago, qui s'installa à côté d'elle le temps de lui raconter des blagues et autres histoires effrayantes. Quand elle s'endormit , vers 1h du matin, Drago l'embrassa sur le front et alla s'installer sur son matelas au sol, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir, toutes ses pensées s'agitant dans sa tête. Et bien sûr, toutes concernaient Hermione.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de chaud contre lui, en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait simplement de la brune qui partageait sa chambre. Elle avait toujours les jambes sur le lit, mais le haut du corps sur Drago, qui ne s'en plaignit pas du tout… Il attrapa sa baguette, et avec un sort de lévitation , il la fit s'allonger à côté de lui sur le matelas. Drago l'entoura de ses bras et se rendormis rapidement…

Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouva face à deux yeux noisettes qui le regardait avec interrogation, il répondit par un sourire et lui dit légèrement moqueur.

« Je suis tellement génial que tu n'as pas pu te retenir de vouloir dormir avec moi…comme je te comprends , je suis parfait après tout. »

Elle sourit et lui tapa l'épaule, pendant qu'il riait. Il reprit son sérieux.

« Tu es simplement tombée de ton lit, et quand je me suis réveillé tu étais là. Et j'avais peur de te réveiller en te remettant dans le lit. »

Hermione accepta ses explications et sortit de la chambre pour la salle de bain.

C'est seulement à 10h que les deux hommes de la maison et Hermione furent prêt, prêt à partir vers le chemin de traverse.

Lucius agrippa la main de sa protégée et ne la lâcha pas, ce qui fit soupirer son fils unique de soulagement, d'habitude c'était lui qu'on surprotégeait….

A SUIVRE…. (pour de bon)

**_PS : Désolée ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, du moins j'essaierais._**


	4. Sortie divertissante

Merci à :

Merci à :

Touraz

Mione2509

Valderoy4

Lorise

p0mmE-vErtE

Alatariel Melawen

Mélancoly Black

virginie01

fic-dragoethermione.sky

Aurelie Malfoy

OoO

_Le trio constitué des deux mâles Malefoy et de la brunette transplana devant le chaudron baveur. Hermione voulu retirer sa main de celle de son tuteur, mais rien à faire, ce dernier ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur au quel il répondit avec un air docte. _

_« Ma chère, sachez que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité alors je dois prendre garde qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Imaginez que vous vous faisiez enlever sur le chemin de Traverse…je n'ose imaginer ce que je subirai de la part de Narcissa sans parler de Dumbledore… » _

_Hermione soupira, repensant à Molly Weasley qui la couvait énormément elle aussi. Elle put voir le sourire moqueur de son ami, qu'elle punit en lui tapant l'épaule gentiment. Lucius était ravi, son unique héritier avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec la petite muette, il pouvait donc espérer les mettre ensemble et pourquoi pas ne pas avoir une multitude de petits enfants galopant. De plus, au moins une belle fille muette ne lui casserait pas les pieds en lui parlant en long et en large de son cycle hormonal et du dernier tampon Dior en or massif._

_Mais Lucius reprit bien vite ses esprits et entraîna sa protégée vers le quartier des sorciers. L'agitation y était encore plus forte que d'habitude, et le père Malefoy resserra sa prise sur la main de la brune. Cette dernière sentait les regards hostiles, surpris ou même effrayés se poser sur l'étrange « couple » qu'elle formait avec monsieur Malefoy. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui en sentant la menace que représentait certains sorciers… Lucius restait tête haute et ne posait pas un œil sur ces gens qui semblaient prêt à le torturer à la lime à ongle. Ce qui en soit ne serait pas une trop grande souffrance étant donné que sa femme s'en occupait déjà. _

_Drago était quelques pas devant, et se sentait découragé en voyant l'hostilité grandissante des riverains. Il prit la décision de s'éloigner un peu, histoire de respirer calmement._

_« Je vais au magasin de Quiddich, je vous retrouve devant madame Guipure tout à l'heure. »_

_Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, notre blondinet préféré s'était évaporé dans la foule braillant. Hermione se retrouva donc seule en compagnie de la personne qui espérait devenir son futur beau-père. _

_Ce dernier lançait des regards digne d'un tueur en série à tout adolescent qui louchait un peu trop sur sa charmante compagnie. Hermione quand à elle n'espérait qu'une chose : se libérer de l'étreinte de la main de Lucius qui, bien que sympathique, avait une forte poigne qui lui broyait les métacarpes. Le bel homme à la chevelure de blé guida la demoiselle jusqu'à la célèbre librairie du chemin de Traverse, où ils firent une entrée remarquée… _

_Le silence se fit immédiatement lorsque l'ex mangemort pénétra dans la boutique vétuste. Lucius s'éclairci la gorge et jeta un regard encourageant à sa compagne._

_« Hermione, tu vas chercher tes livres et ceux de Drago ? Je t'attends ici bien entendu. » _

_Hermione qui n'attendait que ça, hocha rapidement la tête et disparu soudainement dans les rayonnages de la boutique. Elle flâna entres les piles de bouquins, tous plus énormes les un que les autres. Elle observa la liste et sélectionna un nombre considérable de manuels, étant donné qu'elle devait aussi prendre ceux de son colocataire. _

_Elle sourit tout en glanant par-ci par-là des noms de livres intéressant. Elle en trouva un, qui la fit sourire, qui parlait des sports moldus en version sorciers, de la célèbre auteur Russina Jéperdoumésky. Mais son regard fut attiré par un rayon particulier, un sourire étrangement cruel flotta sur ses lèvres roses. Elle prit doucement l'un des ouvrage et s'en alla payer discrètement, le réduisit pour le cacher dans sa poche et laissa à son tuteur le soin de payer les livres d'école…Il tenait absolument à lui payer les siens. _

_Les regards noirs des sorciers suivirent les pas de l'ex mangemort et de la fille de moldu, 1__ère__ élève de Poudlard. Soudain Hermione s'arrêta, et eu un tressautement d'épaules. Lucius s'inquiéta immédiatement, la bombardant de questions sur son état de santé, ce qui fit faire une crise cardiaque à un auror qui passait dans le coin. Avouez que un mangemort qui prend soin d'une « sang de bourbe » c'est pas très courant… Pauvre homme !_

_Bref, Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle allait bien et se contenta de pointer du doigt la terrasse du glacier le plus célèbre du chemin de Traverse… Le professeur Rogue, toujours une couette dans ses cheveux redevenus couleur corbeau se trouvait là, se faisant attaquer par un Lokhart fraîchement échappé de Sainte Mangouste. Apparemment Gilderoy était tout simplement entré en mode drague intensive, ce qui semblait exaspéré le merveilleux professeur de potions. Douce vengeance pour Hermione qui rigolait intérieurement, à défaut de le faire à gorge déployée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son accompagnateur qui éclata d'un rire joyeux et légèrement grave…ce qui fit halluciner la plupart des gens qui avaient reconnu le digne Sieur Malefoy. _

_Finalement ils réussirent à se déplacer, un sourire immense aux lèvres, jusqu'à la boutique de vêtement. Ils trouvèrent un Drago en pleine conversation avec un beau métisse aux yeux myosotis. Ce jeune serpent portait le nom de Blaise Zabini et était par ailleurs le meilleur ami de Drago. Il salua aimablement Lucius et adressa un signe de tête à la jeune demoiselle qui se trouvait ridicule avec sa main dans celle du mari de Narcissa. Ce dernier finit par la lâcher mais donna tant et tant d'indication à drago comme quoi il ne devait pas la perdre, qu'elle se trouva encore plus ridicule. C'est peut être à cause de la tête qu'elle faisait ou l'inquiétude inhabituelle de Lucius que Blaise cachait son fou rire en mimant un bâillement peu habile. _

_Finalement le père de Drago disparu dans la foule, laissant les trois adolescents soupirer dans un bel ensemble, ce qui les fit éclater de rire. Enfin, Hermione se contenta de sourire. _

_Blaise en fut étonné, il lui demanda si tout allait bien et pourquoi elle ne riait pas comme avant. Hermione se tourna vers son compagnon blond et il comprit instantanément, c'était à lui d'expliquer car il n'avait pas pensé au parchemin ni à la plume. _

_« Hermione ne peut pas parler Blaise. D'après Dumby ce serait du mutisme émotionnel… Mais on va tout faire pour te rendre ta voix Herm, foi de Malefoy ! » _

_Blaise eu un éclat malicieux dans les yeux, ainsi son camarade appelait la demoiselle par son prénom ? Chose qu'il ne faisait même pas avec Pansy avant un bon moment…Il eu la bonne idée de demander._

_« Au fait Drago, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »_

_Question très intelligente à laquelle Drago répondit par un sourire amusé._

_« ET bien on vient choisir des fringues pour mon invitée ici présente, avant que ma mère ne décide de l'habiller en rose bonbon comme elle sait si bien le faire. »_

_Blaise et Hermione frissonnèrent en parfaite synchronisation, n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer les tenues que pourrait créer cette chère Madame Malefoy. Le seul héritier Malefoy entraîna ses amis dans la vaste boutique de prêt à porter et se dirigea rapidement vers le rayon pour femme…Ce qui gêna énormément la brunette, ce fut les regards amusés que lui lança Blaise quand il déclara qu'il faudrait aussi des sous vêtements. _

_Les joues de la demoiselle prirent immédiatement une couleur rouge, pire que le nez de Hagrid quand il avait bu un peu trop. _

_Mais Drago qui avait remarqué sa gêne déclara que cela attendrait…et qu'elle pouvait bien les choisir seule. Mais Blaise n'en resta pas là et choisit moult vêtements tous plus ou moins révélateurs de la silhouette de la demoiselle. Bien sûr elle s'était amélioré depuis la 1__ère__ année mais elle restait encore un peu cachottière sur ses attraits féminins. Ses T-shirt étaient certes moins large qu'avant, mais aucun col V ne venaient agrémenter ses tenues. Le métisse se chargea de régler ce problème , obligeant Hermione à aller essayer le tas de vêtements qu'il avait sélectionné avec l'aide du blondinet aux yeux d'acier._

_Poussée dans une cabine d'essayage par un futur habilleur pour les plus grandes star sorcières, elle fut bien obligée d'essayer quantité de pull fin, de T shirt , de débardeurs et autres jupes et mini short en jean. Hermione eu un hoquet d'horreur en découvrant un dos nu rouge pétant associée à une jupe fluide imitation satin d'une couleur noire…qui découvrait une bonne partie de ses jambes, et étant fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse elle hésita à la porter. Mais elle fut bien obligée, et se présenta devant les deux mâles dans cette tenue très révélatrice, au grand amusement de Blaise qui en profitait pour tester son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau croisé avec une écrevisse qui aurait reçu un coup de soleil. Résultat ? Blaise était content de voir que son meilleur ami était aussi émotif devant une fille qu'il qualifiait de bien. _

_C'est après des émotions fortes , surtout pour Drago qui voyait son self contrôle s'échapper peu à peu en repensant à cette tenue si…sexy ! bref, après tout cela nos amis sortirent de la boutique, Drago tenant fermement le bras de la brune en remarquant certains regards lancés par des adolescents boutonneux… _

_° Mais pourquoi il regarde tout le monde avec ce regard de tueur en série ? On dirait qu'il est en colère… Ha je crois que Neville va faire une crise d'angoisse, il m'a fait un signe de la main et Drago lui lance des menaces de mort à tour de cils. Je crois qu'il devient comme son père, aussi protecteur. Je plains sa future petite amie !°_

_Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur en imaginant son nouvel ami en compagnie d'une fille…mais étant une parfaite Gryffondor et donc de mauvaise foie, Hermione refusa de prendre cela pour de la jalousie. _

_Blaise quand à lui, rigolait doucement en voyant la tête effrayée de la plupart des adolescents qu'ils croisaient, et qui osaient observer un petit peu trop la demoiselle bien entourée. Peut être était ce cela qui attira l'attention d'un duo fortement connu… Ou tout simplement l'engueulade que commença Drago contre un garçon qui avait OSE siffler Hermione. Vous me demanderez, pourquoi tant d'attention envers notre miss je sais tout favorite ? _

_Ho tout simplement parce que Blaise avait absolument tenu à ce qu'elle porte immédiatement quelques vêtements achetés chez « madame Guipure ». _

_Autrement dit, Hermione portait le dos nu rouge sang, et un short en jean qui descendait un petit peu plus bas que mi cuisse…Autant dire que quelques mâles n'hésitaient pas à se retourner sur son passage. Mais soudain un cri la fit tourner la tête. _

_« HERMIONE ?! » _

_Courant vers elle, Harry et Ron l'étouffèrent dans une étreinte amicale. Ce fut Drago qui empêcha Hermione de périr étouffée par ses meilleurs amis. Drago jeta un sort aux deux mâles du trio d'or , laissant la jolie brune respirer convenablement. Il la prit par la main, défiant ainsi Ron ou Harry de la lui arracher. _

_Blaise, toujours autant amusé par la situation, se contentait de sourire gaiement. Son projet de mettre la Granger et son ami ensemble avançait à pas de géant. _

_° je suis vraiment trop génial ! Que voulez vous, la modestie ne fait pas partie de mes qualités…mais j'en ai plein d'autres pour rattraper ° pensa Blaise en observant la scène. _

_Mais une dispute semblait éclater pendant que le métisse était parti dans un sondage intérieur sur ses qualités de marieur. _

_« Espèce de mangemort ! Tu oses kidnapper notre meilleure amie, tu la retiens en otage et on doit rien dire ? Ca fait 2 jours qu'on cherchait à la joindre et on découvre que c'est de ta faute. » cria un Ronald Weasley en mode hystérique. _

_« Mais t'es complètement con Weasley ! Tu crois vraiment que si je l'avais kidnapper je l'emmènerais sur le chemin de Traverse comme ça ? » répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_« Heu…il à pas tord Ron. » murmura Harry en jetant un œil à sa meilleure amie qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir et ne disait rien._

_« Ha oui ? Tu prends sa défense ? Et alors pourquoi Hermione ne parle pas ? Il lui à coupé les cordes vocales à la pince à épiler je te dis ! » _

_Hermione soupira de la bêtise du rouquin et chercha un moyen de se faire comprendre. Mais malheuresement pour elle, le jeune Weasley fonça tête baissée, et agrippa le bras de la brune et transplana en même temps que Harry, laissant un Malefoy fils et un Blaise bouche bée. Soudain Drago sembla paniquer. _

_« Ho non ! Mon père va me tuer, ma mère va me torturer , mon directeur va me gaver de glucose concentré et Hermione va être terrorisée ! » _

_« C'est Dingue… »_

_« Je te le fais pas dire…j'suis dans la merde ! »_

_« Nan drago c'est pas ça. C'est que t'arrive à faire des rimes sans t'en rendre compte… » répondit Blaise en souriant. _

_Le pauvre Drago resta sans voix et se demanda un instant si se suicider avec un pic à cheveux que Hermione avait fait tomber serait une bonne idée. Soudain il eu une illumination. _

_« MAIS OUI ! Elle est forcément chez la famille Weasley ! » _

_Après être allé chercher papa Malefoy, qui jura qu'il allait émasculer le plus jeune des fils de Arthur avec un tournevis moldu, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier. Des exclamations s'entendaient de dehors. _

_« HERMIONE ! Ma chérie ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! mais pourquoi donc ne parles tu pas ? » hurla une Molly sur excitée. _

_« Elle doit être sous le choc de sa libération je suppose… » déclara George Weasley d'un air docte. _

_Alors que la mère de la fratrie allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit ou plutôt explosa, dans un nuage de fumée verte. Le corps massif de Lucius apparut, visiblement très en colère, accompagné d'un Drago au sourire vainqueur… on se change pas du jour au lendemain tout de même. _

_Hermione eu soudain un sourire resplendissant, alors qu'elle faisait une mine d'enterrement peu de temps avant. Son tuteur déclara d'une voix rageuse. _

_« Veuillez me rendre ma fille ! Bande de lions décérébrés ! »_

_Tout le monde resta coït devant ce discours rudement mené. Même Hermione fut sans voix, bien quel le terme ne se prête pas forcément à sa personne. Elle se rapprocha et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, sous les yeux exhorbités de Drago._

_« Hermione…je te considère comme une membre de la famille Malefoy ! Si Dumbledore nous à confié ta garde, nous t'avons « adoptée » avec joie. » _

_Finalement Hermione lui fit un sourire radieux, qui ému le pauvre Lucius, qui n'eu comme seule réaction une tape sur l'épaule de sa « fille »…réaction purement virile et un peu gênée d'un homme qui n'a pas l'habitude de montrer son affection. Le résultat fut que la jeune fille se rétama sur le sol de la maison, et fut aidée par Drago pour se relever. _

_« Hum…bon je pense que nous allons y aller. Désolé pour le dérangement. » S'excusa Lucius, un peu gêné tout de même. _

_Une voix grave et rocailleuse coupa le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer._

_« Reparo » _

_Ainsi la porte préalablement fracassée se recolla et se remit sur ses gonds. Drago regarda sa compagne avec des yeux ronds et réussit à articuler un._

_« tu…tu…parles ! » _

_Notre Drago favoris eu un tel accès de joie qu'il enlaça chaque Weasley présent dans la salle ainsi que Harry. _

_Finalement Hermione avait certes une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire mais au moins elle parlait ! Le trio de malefoy transplana immédiatement, laissant la famille des roux et un Potter complètement éberlués. Ce fut Fred Weasley qui réduit le nouveau silence au néant :_

_« Quelqu'un à compris ce qu'il c'est passé ? » _

_Réponse évidente de sa petite sœur : Non. _


	5. Retour au manoir

Merci à :

Merci à : toutes et à tous pour vos review toujours sympathiques ) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si il ne se passe pas grand chose… vous connaîtrez une torture qu'Hermione à prévu pour ces messieurs… ça va pas être triste je l'assure. Malheureusement je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster au mois de Juin. Je ferais tout pour que ce soit possible !! par contre je vous préviens, je ne serais pas là du :

06 juillet au 27 juillet et une bonne partie du mois d'août. Alors pendant les grandes vacances ne vous attendez pas à recevoir de nouveaux chapitres (

**_OoOoO_**

_Le retour au manoir se fit sans encombre, bien que Lucius continuait de pester contre le plus jeune des fils Weasley. Hermione quant à elle était troublée, ou plutôt émue de voir que cet homme la considérait comme sa propre fille. Pour Drago, la seule chose qu'il avait retenu c'est que le sourire que son amie lui avait adressé était tout bonnement magnifique. _

_C'est un Lucius chargé d'une multitude de paquets qui appela sa femme d'une voix forte, bien que tressautant, sans doute à cause de l'émotion. Apparut alors une madame Malefoy paniquée par la voix de son époux. _

_« QUE SE PASSE T IL ? VOUS AVEZ ETE ATTAQUES ? UN TROLL A VOULU DANSER LA SALSA AVEC DRAGO PARCE QU'IL L'A CONFONDU AVEC SA FEMME ? »_

_Un « HEY ! » de protestation de la part de Drago fit revenir Hermione sur terre, elle avait été estomaquée par la capacité de Narcissa à créer des scénario horrifique très, très bizarre et drôle. Drago vit son amie se recourber sur elle même, ses épaules tressauter de manière peu naturelle. Inquiet, il oublia l'insulte de sa petite maman et entoura la jolie brune d'un bras et se pencha un peu vers elle. _

_« Grangie tout va bien ? Tu fais une crise d'asthme ? Une apoplexie ? Une crise d'urticaire géante après avoir revu Weasley ? Ha comme je te comprends ! » _

_Le couple d'adulte se mit lui aussi à s'inquiéter, et à eux deux ils inventèrent d'autres explications dont une attaque de Scout moldus, armés de massues digne des hommes préhistoriques ainsi que l'attaque d'un loup garou Egyptien (race très rare qui ne se déplace que de profil XD ) . Et c'est dans la panique générale que l'hôte des Malefoy explosa…de rire. _

_Un fou rire presque hystérique la prit, la faisant presque tomber au sol tant elle était secouée par le rire. Sa voix était encore assez grave, mais son rire joyeux fit halluciner les trois blonds. Elle se calma peu à peu et, tout en essuyant ses larmes de rires, elle s'expliqua._

_« Je suis…désolée mais Madame Malefoy, vos scénarios pour expliquer le ton de votre époux étaient tordant et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rire. » _

_Un silence pesant se fit, bien que les deux hommes se regardaient apeurés, et reculaient précipitamment. Hermione vit avec stupéfaction une Narcissa Malefoy courir vers elle en talon aiguille, et la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement. Seul ses bras étaient libres de mouvement, et s'agitaient comme appelant à l'aide…Apparemment Narcissa avait les étreintes très mais vraiment très voir trop affectueuse. C'est Lucius qui sauva Hermione d'une mort certaine en se raclant la gorge._

_« Narcissa ma chérie…elle a survécut au Chemin de Traverse alors évite de la tuer maintenant. Ca ferait tâche dans la maison et Dumbledore ne serait pas content. » _

_Hermione hésita entre s'indigner du peu d'importance de sa vie ou remercier Lucius de sa délicatesse pour faire lâcher prise à sa femme. Mais elle choisit plutôt la seconde solution, même si elle le fit mentalement. Mais apparemment la belle épouse de monsieur Malefoy n'en avait pas fini avec sa nouvelle poupée… _

_« Ho mais ma chérie ! Tu vas me montrer immédiatement tout ce que tu as acheté ! Je veux que tu essaie tout sous mes yeux, que je vois si tout cela te va bien ! » _

_Les yeux exorbités de Hermione la firent stopper son long monologue sur la mode des rubans de satin rose. _

_« Qu'y a t'il ma chérie ? Tu as acheté beaucoup de choses ? » _

_Drago répondit à la place de sa camarade. _

_« Une bonne trentaine d'articles M'man. »_

_Narcissa battit des mains, presque en sautillant. _

_« hO ! Mais ça va il n'y a donc pas grand chose ! » _

_La mère de Drago tira la brune par le bras, la tonne de sac volant derrière elles. Une fois que les femmes eut disparues du hall d'entrée, Lucius soupira en regardant son fils qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. _

_« Dis moi fiston…pourquoi as tu sorti ce mensonge à ta mère ? Je sais que vous avez acheté au moins le triple, connaissant Blaise. » _

_« Mais P'pa, je ne fais que l'aider à s'intégrer dans la famille… » répondit Drago, un air innocent sur le visage. _

_« Tu sais qu'elle cherchera à se venger ? » demanda Lucius inquiet. Car si Drago se mettait son amie à dos, avec qui lui fera t il des petits enfants comme il en rêvait ? _

_Drago sortit sans répondre, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres… tout en pensant _

_° Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je veux… mon plan pend forme mouhahaha°_

_Ce fut après plus de deux heures d'essayages en tout genre que la demoiselle sortit de la salle de torture, complètement épuisée. Et devant la porte, une surprise l'attendait. Un drago Malefoy rasé de près, visiblement douché depuis peu l'attendait, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres. _

_« Salut… » _

_« … »_

_« Suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »_

_« … »_

_« Heu Granger ? T'es toujours là ? » _

_« Dodo… » répondit une Hermione prête à tomber sur le parquet. _

_Le blondinet sourit avec tendresse avant de s'avancer vers elle, et lui fit une courbette de gentleman. _

_« Si Miss Granger veut bien se donner la peine ? » _

_Hermione malgré sa fatigue fut soufflée par l'éclat rieur des yeux acier de son nouveau compagnon. Ce dernier n'attendit pas son approbation pour la prendre dans ses bras en façon « princesse » ou jeunes mariés. Instinctivement elle referma ses bras fins autour de sa nuque et enfoui sa tête contre son torse. _

_L'étrange couple remonta les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre, passant devant la bibliothèque où se trouvait notre bon vieux intriguant Lucius, qui à l'heure actuelle sautait joyeusement dans toute la pièce…sous l'œil étonné et effrayé de sa femme. _

_« Mais enfin mon chéri que fais tu ? » tonna t elle d'une voix étonnée. _

_« Hum…rien ma douce, rien du tout. » Il embrassa sa femme sur les lèvres, avant de partir presque en sautillant jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Narcissa. _

_Dans la chambre des plus jeunes, Drago déposait délicatement sa belle dans le lit qui était normalement le sien, étant donné qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras…à son grand bonheur. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou gracile, et lui dégagea le front de quelques mèches de cheveux qui commençaient à tournicoter un petit peu. Il hésita un peu puis doucement, avec la plus grande tendresse du monde : il posa ses lèvres masculines sur… _

… _sur l'oreiller, car mademoiselle Granger trouva malin de se tourner dans son sommeil, foutant alors un vent monumental à son joyeux colocataire. Dans ses rêves à cet instant précis, Hermione imaginait de sombres plans pour torturer elle aussi les deux hommes de la maison, sous les conseils de Narcissa Black Malefoy. Ho ils allaient bien s'amuser pendant cet été plein de surprises ! _


	6. Luciferou l'instinct maternel

Je remercie vivement mes revieweuses )

Je remercie vivement mes revieweuses )

Vos messages m'encouragent à continuer à écrire, et je m'y emploie avec plaisir en pensant à vos rires devant mes débilités '''

Je remercie particulièrement MELANCOLY BLACK, ma fidèle lemoneuse, ma petite sœur adorée qui m'encourage beaucoup.

Ho et si vous êtes en manque de lecture… j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic, réponse à un défi posté sur Patronus.

Piraterie et sentiment

Bref à vos écrans mes chéries ) et place aux déboires de Hermione et des Malefoy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En se levant ce matin là, Drago fut prit d'une étrange sensation. Un pressentiment qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Décontenancé par cette impression de malaise, il se redressa de son matelas pour se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus sa jolie colocataire l'avait rejoins pendant la nuit. Amusé, il caressa un instant la chevelure brune aux doux reflets cuivrés. Hermione papillonna des yeux, sentant la douce caresse dans ses cheveux, elle rencontra du regard les pupilles métalliques de Drago. Ce dernier, se moqua gentiment.

« tu sais, il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes avec moi directement, on gagnerai du temps non ? »

Le blondinet sortit de son lit, laissant une sorcière un peu perdue entre les draps. Il s'accroupit à côté du matelas et l'obligea à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, puis remonta le drap jusqu'à son cou gracile.

« Rendors toi Granger, je viendrais te réveiller tout à l'heure. »

Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de la voir fermer les yeux, signe de sa fatigue. Le sorcier aux cheveux lunaires se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit soin de prendre une douche bien chaude, le revigorant totalement. Cheveux mouillés et coiffés vers l'arrière de manière anarchique, une chemise blanche avec quelques boutons ouvert , un pantalon jean bleu délavé, c'est ainsi que le fils unique de Narcissa et Lucius se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur.

Arrivé au salon, il découvrit sa mère qui faisait tranquillement un canevas, assise dans son fauteuil favoris. La femme de Lucius était déjà habillée d'une robe toute simple d'une couleur bleu marine aux reflets violines. Elle sourit tendrement à son fils et lui souhaita le bonjour en même temps qu'il la baisait au front.

« Hermione est réveillée, Drago ? »

« Non, je l'ai laissé dormir. Avec tous ces bouleversements elle a bien besoin d'un peu de repos non ? »

Amusé et attendrie, Narcissa ne fit qu'hocher la tête en reprenant son travail de couturière.

Alors que Drago allait demander où se trouvait son père, la porte du salon qui communiquait avec un couloir s'ouvrit brutalement, accompagné d'un rugissement de colère de la part de Lucius.

L'homme aux cheveux longs marcha d'un pas rapide vers un sofa et s'y écroula, la fureur dansant dans ses yeux d'acier. Sa femme se leva, posant son aiguille et son canevas sur la table basse en ébène et se rapprocha de son époux. Elle posa un main rassurante sur son épaule…

« Lucius chéri…que se passe t il ? »

Soupirant, son mari lui répondit. « Ma sœur…et son marmot débarquent. »

Narcissa soupira et s'installa sur les genoux de son homme qui semblait sur le point de tout détruire. Le silence pesant fut coupé par Drago.

« Tu veux dire que…ma tante et son fils vont débarquer au manoir ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Et bien…elle veut que nous gardions son fils pendant…quelques jours. Elle doit faire un voyage avec son mari aux Indes et elle ne peut pas emmener son imbécile de marmot. »

Le bruit caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette retentit dans le salon, annonçant l'arrivée de la belle sœur de Narcissa. Les deux femmes s'entendaient pas trop mal, c'était juste Lucius qui ne pouvait pas supporter la présence envahissante de son unique petite sœur. Quant au fils Malefoy, lui c'était cet horrible bambin aux allures d'ange qu'il ne supportait pas.

L'enfant, aussi blond que sa mère, avait de beaux yeux bleu clair.

La sœur de l'ancien mangemort ne s'attarda pas, embrassant chaque membre de la famille, en finissant par son « chérubin » à qui elle recommanda d'être sage. Phrase à laquelle il répondit par un sourire angélique, qui pour Drago, avait plutôt l'air démoniaque. Après le départ de la mère du petit, on entendit les pas d'Hermione s'avancer vers le salon. Et quelle fut alors la surprise de la demoiselle en découvrant un enfant qui devait avoir dans les 5 ou 6 ans, aussi mignon que pouvait l'être un enfant de cet âge.

Ce fut Narcissa qui s'occupa des présentations :

« Hermione chérie, je te présente Lucifer Darkhell Maelfoy. Mon seul et unique neveu. Lucifer, je te présente Hermione Granger, une…amie à Drago que nous hébergeons pour quelques temps. »

Le petit garçon, vif d'esprit, remarqua alors le regard que son cousin portait sur cette brunette. Ayant une forte envie d'embêter Drago, le petit garçon s'approcha de Hermione et lui fit le baise main qu'on lui avait appris pendant ses cours de bonne manière…et oui si jeune et déjà un futur gentleman.

Attendrie, Hermione lui caressa doucement les cheveux, un sourire tendre accrochés aux lèvres. Drago quant à lui bouillonnait de fureur, comment ce sale mioche osait s'approcher et attendrir SON Hermione. Il ne tiqua même pas à la direction que prenait ses pensées plus ou moins correcte. Son envie de trucider Lucifer était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure , mais seul Lucius s'en aperçut et s'en réjoui.

Enfin Narcissa s'adressa à son propre fils.

« drago mon chéri, tu devrais montrer sa chambre à Lucifer. Tu n'as qu'a lui donner la chambre à côté de la votre. »

Mais Drago venait d'entendre le petit complimenter sa camarade de la plus simple des manières.

« Hermioneuh , t'es zolie. »

Car oui, Lucifer Darkhell Malefoy zozotait, ce qui le rendait encore plus charmant d'après la jeune fille à qui s'adressait le compliment. Rougissante, Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue en le traitant d'adorable petit plaisantin.

Si quelqu'un n'était pas du tout amusé c'était bien drago, bougon et rageur, il entraîna Lucifer et Hermione à sa suite, le petit bout d'homme ne voulant pas lâcher la main de celle qui faisait battre le cœur de son cousin.

Drago, le visage fermé, ouvrit la porte d'une chambre proche (trop proche à son humble avis) de la chambre qu'il partageait avec la brunette. Mais le petit garçon croisa les bras et fit une de ces mimiques adorables.

« Z veux dormir avec Hermioneuh ! » bouda t il.

Après moult discussions passionnées, il fut convenu que Lucifer dormirait dans la même chambre que les deux adolescents. Le marmot suivait Hermione comme son ombre, ne laissant pas une seule minute à Drago pour profiter de la présence de sa Gryffondor favorite.

La journée se passa joyeusement pour le cousin de Drago qui découvrait en Hermione une grande sœur qu'il n'avait pas, tandis que le pauvre héritier Malefoy était sur le qui vive, guettant un moment de calme à partager avec la rouge et or. C'est Blaise qui lui offrit cette possibilité en leur proposant d'assister à un feu d'artifice moldu donné pour je ne sais quelle occasion. Malheureusement Lucifer tenait absolument à les accompagner et ils furent bien obligés d'emmener le petit diablotin.

Habillée d'une jolie robe à manches courtes d'un joli rose saumon, Hermione sauta dans une paire de ballerines et descendit rejoindre son ami , le petit garçon et le meilleur ami de Malefoy junior. Le regard hébété de Drago la fit rougir et Blaise leva le pouce, lui assurant qu'elle était jolie. Lucifer se précipita sur Hermione pour occuper sa main, ne laissant aucune chance à son cousin de s'approprier la jolie adolescente.

Les quatre transplanèrent, laissant le couple Malefoy en tête à tête. Blaise les guida jusqu'au port Moldu, et ils s'assirent sur un banc pour admirer le spectacle lumineux. Assis sur les genoux de la demoiselle, le neveu de Lucius adressa un sourire satisfait à son cousin qui le fixait d'un regard noir. Blaise, fortement amusé par la situation ne fit rien pour avantager son ami, préférant le laisser se dépatouiller seul . La soirée était bien avancée, et la fine équipe se baladait tranquillement sur le port. Mais bientôt le jeune enfant se plaignit d'être fatigué et Hermione se porta volontaire pour le porter.

« Hermione…si il devient trop lourd passe le moi d'accord ? » s'inquiéta Drago en replaçant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de sa nouvelle amie, qui ne put empêcher un léger rougissement de ses pommettes. Elle acquiesça et porta enfin Lucifer dans ses bras, qui entoura la demoiselle de ses jambes d'enfant. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et adressa un regard triomphant à Drago qui se fit violence pour ne pas prendre le marmot et le balancer dans l'eau du port.

Marchant pas d'un pas lent, le balancement continu ne tarda pas à endormir le diable. Alors qu'elle passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds, Hermione fut troublée par le compliment de Blaise.

« Tu ferais une très bonne mère Granger… Tu as du talent avec les enfants. »

Elle masqua sa gène par un petit rire « ce n'est pas près d'arriver… avant de faire des enfants il me faudrait un petit ami. »

Blaise sourit et chuchota comme pour lui même « ho mais ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois… »

Drago remarqua que sa belle ne cessait de remonter l'enfant, le plus doucement possible. Il en fit part à son meilleur ami qui se proposa de porter le gamin capricieux, au soulagement d'Hermione qui le lui donna sans rechigner.

Pensées drago : Allez Drago…mettons nous en mode charmeur !

La voyant frémir dans la fraîche brise nocturne, Malefoy fils retira sa propre veste pour la poser sur les épaules de sa compagne qui se défendit d'avoir froid. Drago répliqua.

« Ne nie pas ! tu as froid alors tu gardes cette veste sur les épaules. Moi j'en ai pas besoin j'ai même un peu chaud, alors viens là. »

Il l'entraîna contre lui, le bras passé autour des frêles épaules de la brunette. Rougissante, elle se laissa pourtant aller à l'étreinte, osant passer son propre bras autour de la taille de son flirt.

« Tu sais Drago…d'après Blaise je ferais une bonne mère. Mais toi…tu serais le mari idéal. »

Un peu gêné mais flatté, Drago se pencha vers elle et embrassa légèrement ses cheveux en chuchotant un petit merci. Le retour au manoir se fit sans encombre, Blaise fut invité à finir la nuit chez les Malefoy tandis que Drago allait coucher le petit sur le matelas où lui même avait dormit. Son excuse pour dormir dans le même lit que la brune : si jamais Lucifer tombait du lit , il pourrait se faire très mal. Excuse maladroite mais pourtant acceptée par Hermione qui s'endormit presque aussitôt, son corps collé à celui de son camarade….

A suivre.


	7. SURPRISE et tasse de thé

_** 100 Reviews !!** Et oui, le seuil des 100 est atteint. Je remercie tous mes revieweurs pour leur participation, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je n'écris pas QUE de la mer. Bon, après demande d'accélérer la romance entre nos deux tourtereaux, je me suis dit que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal. Sortez les violons, les roses et les violettes, nos sorciers vont se romantiser un peu._

_Au passage, si vous voulez « voir » ma progression en matière de fiction, les liens de toutes mes fictions et le résumé de mes futures fictions sont présentés sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil, tout en bas)_

_Et si jamais vous n'avez plus rien à lire, LuU-cii-3 , vous propose ses fictions ;)_

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Un doux rayon du soleil matinal traversa les légers rideaux satinés, éveillant doucement le blondinet aux yeux d'aciers. Il bailla et referma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir en entendant un long soupir de bien être qui visiblement ne sortait pas de sa bouche. Drago tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez…enfin façon de parler, avec la chevelure dense de son amie Hermione. Le souffle chaud et régulier de la brunette frôlait son cou, la jeune femme étant tout contre lui. La main fine et pâle de l'héritier de la dynastie Malefoy caressa doucement la montagne capillaire, ce geste acheva de réveiller la belle endormie. Drago jeta un œil au matelas et vit son cousin profondément endormi, suçant son pouce dans un délicat bruit de succion. Enfin il se pencha sur le visage de la brunette et l'embrassa sur la joue, le regard taquin. Il chuchota pour ne pas réveiller le petit diable.

« Hey la belle aux bois dormants…il faut se lever, profitons du calme avant le réveil du petit monstre. »

Hermione, pas encore tout à fait réveillée, se contenta d'un hochement de la tête avant de bailler derrière sa main. Les plis du drap imprimés sur sa joue, Hermione semblait tout sauf alerte. Rigolant à moitié, Drago l'empêcha de tomber quand elle se leva, et la guida obligeamment dans le couloir. C'est en tenue de nuit que les deux adolescents descendirent vers leur petit déjeuner. En parfait gentleman, Drago tira sa chaise à Hermione et préféra lui servir lui même son petit déjeuner préalablement préparé par le seul elfe de maison restant au manoir.

Ils mangèrent en silence puis furent interrompus par l'arrivée du couple Malefoy. Souriante, Narcissa vint enlacer son fils unique, le faisant s'étrangler avec son bacon.

« Kuff ! kuff ! M'man ! Kuf! Tu m'étrangles! »

« Ho ! Pardon mon chéri… hum ! Hermione, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

La brunette lui sourit et finit sa gorgée de thé avant de répondre un vague « très bien merci. ». Lucius s'installa dignement à table, en s'avachissant sur son siège, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil. Sa femme lui servit gentiment son thé puis commença à manger gaiement, discutant avec son fils tout aussi réveillé qu'elle.

Hermione reprenait pied peu à peu, et elle s'adressa avec une voix encore rauque à son hôte.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Heu…Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Ougrummil ? » (comprenez « oui qu'y a t il ? »)

« Vos ch'veux…sont dans le thé. »

Lucius jeta un œil torve à son bol , où en effet trempait une large mèche de ses cheveux dorés. N'ayant pas un temps de réaction très rapide, il mit du temps avant d'enregistrer la chose et de retirer les dit cheveux de son bol.

Après un solide petit déjeuner, Lucius put enfin parler correctement, avec un air un peu plus éveillé.

« Mais au fait, le petit monstre n'est pas encore debout ? »

Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fit signe que non. Mais alors qu'il se voyait passer une journée de rêve avec son invitée…Lucifer débarqua en sautant sur la pauvre Hermione qui en tomba par terre, s'effritant le cou avec le coin de la table.

Le petit garçon portait son pyjama vert (famille de serpentard oblige) et avait posé sa joue contre la poitrine de sa charmante amie, et fit un sourire triomphant à son cousin. Cousin qui serrait les dents pour ne pas tuer ce charmant bambin… C'est Narcissa qui réagit la première, s'affolant pour cette petite égratignure.

« Mon Dieu ! Hermione chérie, tout va bien ? Oh ! Par Merlin il faut soigner ça tout de suite, tu pourrais attraper le tétanos, une infection urinaire , tes règles , un mal de gorge , voir même des hémorroïdes. »

« Heu non Narcissa. Je vous assure que tout va pour le mieux… » répondit une Hermione plus que gênée.

« Taratata ! Pas de discussion jeune fille. Drago emmène la dans le placard où il y a la trousse à pharmacie. » ordonna la belle blonde avec autorité.

Mais Drago fronça les sourcils. « Heu m'man ? Pourquoi tu utilises pas ta baguette tout simplement ? »

La fière madame Malefoy regarda son fils comme si c'était un extra terrestre qui dansait le french cancan.

« Suis-je donc la seule à lire Sorcière Magazine ? » demanda t elle d'un air choqué.

Le gros silence suffit à lui répondre que oui, elle était la seule à lire ce magazine là. Elle soupira et guida sa petite troupe familiale (+ Hermione) jusqu'au salon, où elle se laissa tomber dans un siège.

« Et bien, il se trouve qu'il y aura toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, une panne magique. Pas de magie jusqu'à ce soir minuit. Donc maintenant Drago mon amour, tu vas être adorable et soigner le cou de notre invitée. Et pas de protestation ! »

C'est dans un état de choc intense que Drago mena sa camarade vers un placard perdu au 7 ème étage.

« Par Morgane…je vais vivre comme un moldu pendant une journée entière. » marmonna Drago à voix basse.

« Tu as quelque chose contre les moldus, Drago ? » susurra Hermione d'une voix peu rassurante.

« Heu non non pas …pas du tout. C'est juste que c'est surprenant tu vois ? » tenta t il de se rattraper.

Mouais…articula à peine une Hermione soupçonneuse, tandis qu'après une bonne 60ène de marches ils arrivaient dans le fameux couloir. La porte du couloir était de la même couleur que la tapisserie, c'est à dire couleur de prune. La poignée dorée était un peu écaillée et on voyait nettement que le placard n'avait pas été ouvert depuis les années 12.

Drago ouvrit la porte, et se poussa pour laisser entrer Hermione. Qui d'ailleurs le regardait avec étonnement.

« Et bien tu es d'origine moldue, donc tu t'y connais plus que moi en médicament moldu non ? »

Avec son petit sourire d'excuse absolument adorable, Hermione ne put résister et sourit à son tour avant de s'engouffrer dans le petit placard. Alors qu'il maintenait la porte ouverte, Drago relâcha sa garde. Lucifer s'approcha à pas de loup derrière lui, avant de le pousser de toutes ses maigres forces dans le placard pour ensuite fermer la porte. Porte qui comme de par hasard ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur…

Le petit garnement ricana avant de chanter « il a perdu euh ! Il a perdu euh ! » et enfin s'enfuir en sautillant joyeusement.

Mais dans le sombre placard, l'ambiance était tout autre… Collé contre sa muse, Drago ne savait trop quoi faire, mais sa conscience était plutôt active en cette belle matinée.

conscience Dragoïque

Enfin Drago…voilà une occasion en or ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour te mettre en mode charmeur ? Hum ? Tu n'as rien à perdre pas vrai ? Alors drague moi cette petite Granger et fais pas chier.

fin du monologue de la conscience

Le jeune Malefoy allait entamer une longue et belle déclaration d'amour enflammée où « t'aimer » rimerais avec « te raccrocher au nez » et autres rimes lyriques. Mais au lieu de cela, Hermione se serra contre lui, ses mains accrochés à son haut de pyjama constitué d'un marcel noir, et sa tête brune plongée dans le cou du garçon.

« Heu Granger ? »

« Jaipuroir… » murmura t elle si bas qu'il n'entendit pas. Il décida alors de répondre de manière très évoluée.

« HEIN ?! »

« J'AI PEUR DU NOIR ! » cria t elle en sanglotant presque. Le pauvre Drago ne sut pas comment prendre la nouvelle et il eu une illumination céleste. Avec lenteur il la prit totalement dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille, son souffle chaud la caressant.

« Mais là tu n'es pas seule…je suis avec toi, d'accord ? »

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre lui, et se décoller ensuite de son cou. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses joues, en tâtonnant bien évidemment. Il devinait tout juste les contours de son visage dans l'obscurité, et il avança les lèvres pour embrasser sa belle…Mais il fit l'erreur de fermer les yeux, il l'entendit pouffer avant d'éclater de son si beau rire.

« Dé…hahahaha….désolée Drago mais….hahahahaha tu embrassais mon….hihihi menton. »

Rouge de honte, Drago n'eu qu'une réaction digne d'un Malefoy. Il la serra contre lui et plongea sur ses lèvres avec passion, la plaquant ensuite contre le mur…Mais comme tout ne va jamais bien, un balais lui tomba dessus. Il jeta le balais au sol et Hermione l'interrompit dans son monologue intérieur qui consistait à maudire les balais.

« Dis moi…on en était où avant que ce balais n'attire ton attention ? »

« Ho et bien…je crois que je te faisais passionnément l'amour dans ce placard ? » répondit Drago avec entrain.

Elle éclata de rire que son ami avala par un baiser au goût de paradis. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, l'enfer c'est les autres. La porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apercevoir un Harry Potter pâle comme la mort, une Ginny Weasley avec un sourire effrayant et enfin un Ron Weasley évanoui devant la scène pleine de sous entendus.

Un Malefoy junior portant une Hermione Granger, qui avait ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de son partenaire… Hermione tourna la tête vers ses amis, les lèvres rougies par les baisers virulents de son Malefoy.

« Oups… »

Au salon, Narcissa se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux faire de prévenir les adolescents qu'ils recevaient les Weasley et le dernier Potter.

« Bha, ça leur fera une jolie surprise… »

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Navrée, ce chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur ( mais en ce moment niveau inspi c'est pas le top :( bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, et je vous remercie encore pour les 100reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir en lisant "100" holalala j'en avais la larme à l'oeil, snif snif. XD

N'oubliez pas de me donner des conseils si vous en avez


	8. bisounours et oncle 'cius

Wouahou ! 19 reviews pour mon chapitre 7. Je suis ravie qu'il vous ait plu Bon alors il faut que je fasse un petit sondage rapide :

-Voulez-vous que ça avance plus vite entre Drago et Hermione ?

Bon donc comme d'hab. rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. (j'ai bien tenté d'acheter Drago mais J.K Rowling n'était pas d'accord )

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Drago se décolla lentement de la brunette, légèrement gêné pour elle. Hermione baissait la tête, honteuse d'avoir été vue dans une telle position. Elle réfléchissait activement pour trouver un moyen de fuir discrètement, et laisser les hommes s'expliquer entre eux ! Comment ça ce n'est pas digne d'une gryffondor ? Ho et bien BOUSE !

« Je.. Je vais aller prendre ma douche et m'habiller » déblatéra t elle très vite, avant de partir le plus vite possible de ce guêpier sous les regards atterrés des trois personnes encore conscientes.

Harry, toujours aussi pâle regarda Drago droit dans les yeux en fronçant ses sourcils sombres.

« Toi. Si jamais, tu t'amuses avec ma petite sœur, je te jure que à côté Voldemort est un bisounours. »

Ginny réveilla le pauvre Ron qui, encore choqué, garda le silence. Le petit groupe marcha dans le couloir dans un silence religieux avant que Drago ne s'arrête d'un seul coup.

« Potter ? »

« Hum ? » grogna le survivant.

« C'est quoi un bisounours ? »

« … »

_**OoO**_

Après sa douche bienfaisante, Hermione déambula dans la chambre habillée d'une simple serviette de bain épaisse, à la recherche de ses vêtements. En soupirant elle laissa tomber le drap de bain, et à ce moment là… la porte s'ouvrit sur notre petit groupe préalablement présenté. Les réactions furent immédiates, Ginny plaqua une main ferme sur les yeux verts de son bien-aimé, Drago et Ron déglutirent difficilement, Hermione hurla, Drago jeta un œil à un Ron figé et la bouche ouverte, Ron ne détacha pas ses yeux de sa meilleure amie, Drago envoya son poing dans le visage de son ennemi puis ferma les yeux, Hermione se recouvrit avec la serviette et éructa un joyeux : CASSEZ VOUS BANDE DE VOYEURS !!

Ginny fit faire demi-tour à tout le monde et ferma la porte avec force. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ressortit honteusement de la pièce, un t shirt noir tout simple ainsi qu'un pantacourt en toile kaki. Les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, elle vint instinctivement se placer près de son nouvel ami, qui lui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux avant d'aller lui même enfiler une tenue plus habillée. Ron ne pouvait se résoudre à croiser le regard de l'ex petite amie de Krum, encore gêné par la vision interdite qui s'était présentée à lui. Le silence dans le couloir était pesant, la seule fille de la fratrie Weasley regardant avec méfiance son cher et tendre, tandis que Hermione tentait visiblement de se fondre dans la tapisserie. La rouquine relacha sa surveillance pour ensuite observa sa sœur de cœur. Un sourire indulgent fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne saute sur la brune en parlant le plus vite possible.

« c'est fantastiiiiiiiiiiiiique !! Tu as mis la main sur LE gars sexy de l'école. Tu as embrassé LE Drago Malefoy ! A quand le mariage ? Ho et puis le placard c'est tellement pitoresque… Vous allez nous faire revivre Roméo et Juliette ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Mais la tirade de notre feu follet fut vite interrompue par un petit garçon aux allures d'ange…Lucifer.

« Z'est quoa Roméo et Zuliette ? »

« HO ! Lucifer, bonhomme que fais tu là ? » demanda joyeusement Hermione, ravie de ne pas devoir supporter les questions de Ginny.

« Oncle 'cius il veut qu'on mange. Mais alors ? Z'est quoi Roméo ? »

« c'est une histoire d'amour où les parents du monsieur et de la dame ils veulent pas que les amoureux ils s'aiment. » expliqua doctement Ginny avec un air attendrit.

Le petit garçon posa un doigt sur les lèvres et prit un air pensif.

« Mais alors cousin Drago et Z'Hermione ils sont pas comme eux. »

« Ha ? et pourquoi ? » demandèrent Ron et sa sœur d'une même voix.

« Bin pasque c'est tonton Lucius qui m'a demandé de les enfermer dans le placard. Il m'a donné des Socogenouille pour za. Il a même dit que comme za vous aurez des bébés et je serais le parrain. » déclara t il d'une manière innocente, Une adorable moue collée sur les lèvres.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand de manière soudaine, rebondissant sur ses gonds, avant de percuter le nez droit de Drago qui sortait justement d'un pas rageur. Une fois l'obstacle repoussé de nouveau, le blondinet s'avança rapidement jusqu'à son jeune cousin qu'il regarda de haut, la colère brillant dans ses yeux gris.

« Tu dis que mon…père à tout organisé ? » l'enfant ne répondit que par un sourire narquois. « JE VAIS LE TUER !! » hurla le Serpentard tout en s'éloignant dans le couloir sous les yeux étonnés de tous les spectateurs… Seul Lucifer semblait serein, il attrapa la main de sa nounou favorite avant de demander de sa voix enfantine.

« Z'ai fait une bêtise ? »

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

je sais , je sais ! ce chapitre est décevant car trop court, pas assez d'action, pas assez de parties de jambes en l'air mémorable, pas assez de meurtre sanglant , pas assez d'allusions perverses... pas assez de méchants BREF! décevant quoi. Mais courage mes amis, le suivant sera meilleur (enfin peut être...je peux rien promettre.)


	9. Chute, valse , bébé et dîner épique

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, je vous aime (k)

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Midi sonnait au cloché du village, la lourde cloche tinta 12 fois comme il est coutume. Mais dans la campagne britannique, ce qui troubla le plus le repos des oiseaux…ce n'était absolument pas le son des cloches.

« MON PROPRE PERE ! JE VAIS LE….(ce passage sera censuré pour ne point choquer les chastes oreilles) »

Un blondinet à l'air furieux courait plus que marchait dans les vastes couloirs de son manoir (tient ça rime…). Drago Malefoy était énervé, même pire que ça…exaspéré , furieux contre son géniteur. Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés par sa course dans le corridor, ses joues rougies par la rage et ses yeux aciers qui lançaient des éclairs donneraient la chair de poule à n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée. Derrière notre charmant petit colérique, on pouvait apercevoir 3 adolescents lui courir après, tandis qu'une demoiselle rousse tenait la main d'un petit garçon à l'air angélique.

Dans le groupuscule, la tendre Hermione se démarqua par son impressionnant sprint… Cette accélération aurait put paraître héroïque et magnifique si seulement elle ne s'était pas prise les pieds dans le tapis. La jolie brune chuta dans un bruit sourd et un cri mêlant surprise et douleur. Faisant un splendide roulé-boulé dans les escaliers, Hermione percuta son charmant colocataire, l'envoyant tête la première sur le sol dur du palier. Le jeune homme devint livide en voyant sa camarade allongée et sans trace de vie apparente. Drago se rapprocha d'elle, une mine inquiète.

« Ouch…ma tête… » se plaignit la sorcière tout en se massant le crâne.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu es sûre que tout va ? Dis combien j'ai de doigts ? » s'excita le fils Malefoy.

Après un looooong soupir, Hermione lui fit baisser la main et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vais bien Drago…je t'assure. »

Le blondinet respira un bon coup et se détendit. Il se releva prestement et aida son amie à se remettre debout. Ses mains posées sur ses hanches, Drago plongea ses orbes grises dans les prunelles lumineuse de Hermione. Les lèvres soudainement très sèches, la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard y passa furtivement sa langue ; chose qui ne laissa pas le beau blond de glace. Leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, leurs yeux se fermèrent à demi… et…

« Dis…Tata Zinny (Ginny) c'est comme ça qu'ils vont faire un bébé ? »

Un silence lourd et tendu tomba sur nos cinq sorciers. Hermione, aussi rouge que sa maison se défit de l'étreinte et entama une décente des escaliers en accéléré. Harry se tourna vers le bambin, qui le regardait avec un air innocent.

« heu…pourquoi tu veux absolument que Drago et Hermione fasse un bébé , Satan ? »

« Z'm appelle Lucifer…Pas Zatan. Bien tonton 'Cius il m'a promis que ze serait le parrain du bébé. »

En attendant, Drago s'empressait de rejoindre sa bien aimée, ayant pour l'instant, oublié qu'il devait tuer son géniteur. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée , ils trouvèrent la brune en grande conversation avec Narcissa.

Le visage de la belle femme aux goûts douteux se fendit d'un large sourire, et s'empressa de serrer dans ses bras chaque enfant présent.

« Ho vous êtes là ! Tant mieux, nous allions passer à table. »

Gai comme un pinson, la Lady les fit entrer dans le petit salon qui servirait de salle à manger. Les adolescents et le charmant Lucifer se trouvèrent face à un spectacle peu commun… Arthur Weasley se trouvait assis à un clavecin et y jouait un air entraînant, tandis que Lucius tentait visiblement d'apprendre à Molly comment danser sans écraser les pieds de son partenaire.

Lucifer sauva le monde du carnage musical en sautant sur son oncle adoré, et en criant :

« Tonton 'Cius ! Tonton 'Cius ! Ze vais être parrain ! Drago et mione ils z ont fait un bébé ! »

Molly se retourna vers Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils froncés (très dur…). Lucius par contre, semblait sur un petit nuage, nageant dans une bulle de bonheur. Mais sa peut être future belle fille lui creva bien vite…

« Ha les enfants…ils sont si naïf, Lucifer m'a vu faire une bise à Drago et il pense que c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés. »

Ginny se retint de rire devant l'air déçu de l'ex mangemort. Narcissa fit une entrée remarquée en étant accompagnée d'un seul elfe de maison qui portait à bout de bras un grand plat en argent où s'étendait plusieurs entrées dans des ramequins.

« Asseyez vous je vous pries… Arthur, vous voulez bien vous installer à côté de votre épouse ? »

Le grand roux un peu dégarni opina de la tête avant de prendre place autour de la table, rallongée pour l'occasion. Hermione se trouvait entre Drago et Ginny, Lucius face à son fils , Narcissa à sa droite et le couple de roux en face de Harry qui se tenait à côté de sa petite amie. Ron se plaça de l'autre côté de Drago, ronchonnant un peu.

Quant à Lucifer, le petit garçon décida de venir squatter les genoux de la jolie cadette Weasley. Cette dernière portait d'ailleurs un regard des plus prometteur à son petit ami…ce regard voulait dire « tient toi prêt ce soir…on va procréer notre propre petit Lucifer. »

En attendant, ce repas se promettait électrique, avec le regard noir de Drago braqué sur celui clairement innocent de son paternel…et entre eux deux, une Hermione qui avoua à Ginny être complètement sous le charme de ce Drago coléreux. Le repas allait être joyeux dis donc…

A Suivre


	10. un dîner épique

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je sais que je ne poste pas très régulièrement et je m'en excuse platement. **

**Bon comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf Lucifer et l'intrigue. Ha au fait, voici un schéma que j'ai fait pour ceux qui ont du mal à visualiser la disposition des invités : **

**img81.( )/( ) ?image=**

il suffit pour cela de rajouter http:// devant et de supprimer les parenthèses ainsi que les espaces qui se trouvent entre les parenthèses.

**Bonne lecture !!! Dans le prochain chapitre, retour à Poudlard. **

Lucius Malefoy avait toujours été un grand rêveur, utopiste de son temps, il avait tendance à croire que tout était possible dés que l'on y croyait assez fort…et comme l'avait si bien dit son précepteur, « l'espoir fait vivre. ». Et durant ce somptueux repas de réconciliation, Lucius était aux anges. Non seulement se réconcilier avec les Weasley arrangerait sa position au sein de la communauté magique, mais en plus cette bonne action le mettait dans les bonnes grâces de la , peut être, future madame Malefoy. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les échanges de regard entre ces deux là, leur frôlement de mains lorsqu'ils se passaient les plats… et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ces marques d'affection. La seconde demoiselle ; Zinny comme disait l'affreux diablotin était sans aucun doute très amusée par cette mascarade entre les deux adolescents.

Perdu dans ses désirs de petits enfants galopant et de mariage parfaitement organisé (surtout pas par Narcissa…) le chef de famille fut extirpé de ses songes par le coup de coude discret de sa femme, apparemment Arthur lui parlait. Relevant la tête, Lucius se pencha en avant pour pouvoir discuter avec cet homme qu'il avait toujours haï.

« Oui , Arthur ? »

« Et bien Lucius, je me demandais… comment faites vous pour avoir, à votre âge, une telle chevelure ? Voyez la mienne presque inexistante alors que je suis plus jeune que vous. »

« Ha oui… j'utilise une décoction réalisée par les bon soins de Severus. Je lui parlerait de votre problème, car nous n'avons sûrement pas la même nature de cheveux. »

« Mais quel genre de shampoing utilisez vous ? » questionna avidement le patriarche du clan des roux.

« J'utilise depuis peu le nouveau shampoing toufpropre, de « baguette, barbe & cie » mais étant donné que vos cheveux sont roux, vous devriez préféré un produit moins agressif comme…. »

Fatiguées par cette discussion stérile entre leurs hommes respectifs, Narcissa et Molly préférèrent partager quelques astuces sur l'entretient des balais de haut niveau… Quant aux adolescents présents, tous étaient ébaubis par les sujets de conversations des adultes. Les hommes parlaient toujours soin capillaire et brushing, tandis que ces dames riaient à quelques blagues grasses et grivoises. Le monde à l'envers.

Drago ne pouvait même plus fusiller son paternel du regard étant donné que toute l'attention de ce dernier était tournée vers Arthur. Soupirant, il se tourna vers un Ron qui avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

« Weasley…ton père à toujours ce genre de discussion ? »

« Grumbl… »

Heureusement que Harry possédait un dictionnaire Ron/gens normaux…Il se pencha lui aussi vers la table pour établir le contact visuel avec son ennemi.

« ça veut dire non. »

« Merci Potter… » soupira le blondinet avec une grimace , que Hermione crut bon de juger adorable.

Le petit Lucifer était loin d'être ravi, la situation n'était pas du tout à son avantage ! loin de là. Personne ne s'occupait de lui, même la jeune rouquine qui l'avait hissé sur ses genoux ne lui portait aucune attention. Fâché par ce constat, le petit garçon se libéra du carcan de fer qu'étaient les bras de cette donzelle et sauta à terre dans l'indifférence générale. L'enfant blond trottina joyeusement jusqu'à la chaise de la seconde adolescente et tira gentiment sur sa manche.

« He'miooooone, tu me fais z'un câlin i teu plaît ? »

Attendrit par la moue boudeuse du petit garçon, Hermione le souleva pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, sous les yeux mécontents de Drago.

°Ce sale mioche va attirer toute son attention et je pourrais même pas faire agir mon charme naturel et indéniable pour la faire tomber éperdument amoureuse. Bon d'accord on s'est embrassés, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Quoique on en a pas reparlé en fait.°

Un sourire perfide aux lèvres, l'adorable bambin s'appuya en arrière sur la charmante élève. Sa tête reposait alors sur la poitrine de la victime préférée de Narcissa, ce qui apporta alors une couleur rouge sur les joues de la demoiselle. Gênée, elle ne sut que faire, mais le petit diablotin réussit à glacer l'ambiance avec une petite phrase assassine.

« Tu as raison, couzin Drago…Z'est confo'table les pompons de He'mione. »

Tous se mirent à regarder Drago d'un air outré, sauf Lucius comme d'habitude, tandis qu'il rougissait de concert avec Hermione. Celle-ci tenta de trouver une parade mais rien à faire, l'excuse de la naïveté de l'enfant ne marcherait pas deux fois. Narcissa se leva de table, visiblement outrée et le visage à peine rosit par la colère. Elle prit son fils par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir où elle put hurler…bien que tout le monde profitait de l'engueulade familiale.

« DRAGO ! COMMENT AS TU OSE PROFITER DE NOTRE INVITEE ? »

« Mais non…m'man, jamais je ne me suis servis de ses…heu de sa….enfin bref de CA pour oreiller ! »

« ET ALORS POURQUOI LUCIFER EN A ENTENDU PARLER ? »

« Mais enfin ! Tu sais très bien que ce gamin ne souhaite qu'une chose, me pourrir la vie ! »

« NE REJETTE PAS LA FAUTE SUR CET ENFANT ! »

Cela aurait put continuer longtemps si Narcissa n'avait pas été prise d'une illumination subite.

« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU REDORMES DANS LA MÊME CHAMBRE QUE HERMIONE ! »

Lucius Malefoy perdit son air enjoué pour prendre une mine contrariée, il savait qu'il ne pouvait aller contre les volonté de sa femme…aussi ne pourrait il que les contourner, déjà un plan machiavélique prenait forme dans son esprit perverti par le seigneur des ténèbres.

La blonde aristocrate revint s'asseoir , accompagnée de son fils qui paraissait plus que gêné. Il se rassit, la mâchoire serrée et le regard meurtrier pour le petit ange qui se pelotonnait dans les bras de sa belle. Le repas reprit, tout le monde tentait de faire disparaître la froideur de l'ambiance. Alors que Drago commençait à se détendre, il manqua de s'étouffer avec un bout de saumon fumé en sentant son ennemi Ronald Weasley lui faire du pied.

° Génial…voilà que j'intéresse Weasley numéro 6. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais à Merlin pour mériter ça ? vivement la fin de ce repas.°

Après avoir viré de manière élégante et distingué ce pied chahuteur, (bref en lui envoyant un bon coup dans la cheville) Drago ne fit pas vraiment attention au reste, tentant simplement de croiser le regard de la nymphe qui hantait ses nuits, et surtout son lit. Et depuis que ce chenapan de Lucifer avait parlé de ses…hum enfin de sa poitrine, Drago ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de venir à la rencontre des douces courbes qu'il devinait sous son T-shirt.

°Sale môme… c'est lui qui me perverti.°

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance bonne enfant, Narcissa s'était fortement liée à Molly qui apparemment partageait ses goûts vestimentaires… Elles se promirent de se revoir, et l'aristocrate proposa même à sa nouvelle amie d'emmener Ginny lors de sa prochaine visite. Lucius, Drago et Hermione grimacèrent en même temps, ayant pitié à l'avance pour la pauvre Ginny.

Après le départ des invités, Lucius entraîna son fiston chéri vers la bibliothèque tandis que Hermione aidait l'elfe de maison à débarrasser…manuellement.

D'après oncle 'Cius, une discussion entre homme s'imposait.

_**A Suivre….**_

Et voilà ! un chapitre pas simple à écrire étant donné le néant présent entre mes deux oreilles. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et je vous dis à la prochaine 


	11. Révélation

Wouawou ! Mes amis vous avez fait fort ! 179 reviews pour 10 chapitres, ça fait une moyenne de 17 reviews par chapitre (environ) mes félicitations à vous!

Merci d'être fidèle à ma petite histoire qui vire en n'importe quoi (en même temps c'est un peu le but). Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, deux autres histoires sont venues gonfler les rangs de mes écrits (oui je sais ce n'est pas bien .. mais on se refait pas) bref si le coeur vous en dit , lisez les. (non non je ne me fais pas de pub)

et au passage, je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais l'inspiration me fuyait à toute jambes. Mais pas d'inquiétude, quelqu'un m'a inspiré une suite potentiellement rigolotes et hors norme. [MOUHAHAHHAHA hum pardon]

Bon j'ai compris je vous laisse lire tranquille.... dernière question avant le début du chapitre, est ce que Drago et Hermione doivent avancer plus rapidement dans leur relation non officielle?

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Une fois la porte de la bibliothèque refermée, Lucius , le visage impassible, fit signe à son héritier de poser son postérieur princier dans un fauteuil. Obéissant, Drago s'assit tout en se demandant ce que son père pourrait bien lui dire, pour que cela nécessite une rencontre privée. Maudissant son petit cousin, sans qui cette situation n'aurait pas lieu d'être, le jeune homme préféra fixer le tableau de son arrière grand-père, ce dernier semblait se gratter les fesses contre une armoire ancienne. La poésie des Malefoy n'était, heureusement, pas héréditaire. Le silence se prolongeait tandis que Lucius se servait un verre de scotch, il disait que ça faisait « classe », Drago lui trouvait surtout que ça faisait alcoolique... mais on ne lui demandait jamais son avis de toute manière.

Le silence commençait même à en devenir inconfortable, et la preuve fut donnée par malefoy fils lui même; qui rétablit son équilibre en oscillant d'une fesse à l'autre. Le plus âgé , son verre à la main et son cigare dans l'autre, se laissa choir avec grâce dans le sofa en face de son fils. Mais son effet fut gâché par ses cheveux un peu trop volubiles qui vinrent s'échouer contre sa bouche l'obligeant à souffler de manière peu élégante, une autre mèche de ses cheveux penchaient dangereusement au dessus du verre plein du liquide ambré. Que voulez vous, un Malefoy vit dangereusement. C'est rapidement que Lucius régla le problème en envoyant sa chevelure blonde comme les blé derrière son épaule , d'un mouvement de tête digne des meilleures publicités moldues (nda: je ne vise aucune marque en particulier croyez le bien). Préférant interrompre là son humiliation, heureusement privée, Malefoy senior se décida à rompre le silence.

«Drago...»

«Papa.»

«Drago...»

«Papa. »

«Dra... »

«Oui ça va on a compris, bon c'est quoi cette histoire de discussion entre homme?» s'exaspéra le jeune monsieur malefoy.

«Et bien, mon fils tu deviens un homme. Un homme avec un grand H , tu es un sorcier puissant, tu es riche , tu n'es pas mangemort , tu as tout pour toi ! La grâce de ta mère , le charisme incomparable de ton merveilleux père ainsi que son talent pour séduire les femmes. »

le regard circonspect de Drago passa inaperçu aux yeux de Lucius qui s'envoyaient des fleurs , sans même se rendre compte du fou rire de l'arrière grand père , tout seul dans son cadre qui maintenant tapait du poing sur l'armoire. Mais, totalement imperturbable, l'homme de la maison fit tournoyer lentement l'alcool dans son verre, tout en tirant une bouffée de son cigare. Bouffée qui le fit tousser comme un tuberculeux. Déglutissant avec difficulté, la voix rauque il continua son discours.

«Donc comme je le disais... tu as les prédispositions pour séduire la gent féminine. Je t'avouerais très honnêtement que j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu étais gay mon fils. Oh ne soit pas outré comme ça, on dirait ta grand mère sans son dentier. Comprends moi, tu ne nous a jamais ramené aucune jeune fille, aucune prétendante ! A part Pansy, mais elle je sais très bien qu'elle rêve de se marier avec ton ami là... j'ai oublié son nom. Le petit tout maigrichon , celui dont la mère s'est remariée 19 fois pour pouvoir battre le record du monde ! Oui enfin bref, ce n'est pas le propos. On a cru avec ta mère que tu aimais de l'autre côté de la barrière, bien sûr nous l'aurions accepté. Avec un petit cachet dans le verre de champagne de ta mère ce serait passé comme un hibou dans la cheminée. »

Voyant sa progéniture s'impatienter, en témoignait le tic nerveux qui agitait son oeil gauche, Lucius accelera son monologue.

«Mais tu ne l'es pas visiblement. Tu nous as ramené cette charmante créature que ta mère adore, elle la coiffe , la cajole, bref elles s'entendent à merveille. »

C'est avec aigreur que Drago se fit la remarque que d'une Hermione ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait ramenée, et que de deux, sa mère la prenait plus pour une tête à coiffer que pour future belle fille. Mais interrompre son paternel aurait rimé à faire durer le supplice de la « discussion entre hommes » pour encore quelques heures.

«Donc tu deviens un homme... et notre charmante petite protégée et accessoirement ta nouvelle petite amie (depuis quand? Pensa Drago sans oser se manifester.) quant à elle devient une femme. Et... oh que c'est difficile. Drago, mon fils, j'ai une nouvelle qui risque de bouleverser ta vision des choses. Nous... nous t'avons menti fiston. Les bébés ne naissent pas dans les mandragores ! »

Un silence à couper au couteau tomba sur la bibliothèque, croyant que son père plaisantait, Drago attendait la suite de la conversation... qui ne vint jamais. Se rendant alors compte de la bétise de son paternel, l'adolescent se leva et posa sa main manucurée sur l'épaule de son père.

«Ne t'en fais pas papa, je survivrais à cette.... révélation. »

«Je le savais mon fils, tu es un Malefoy après tout. »

Drago sortit de la pièce et hésitait encore entre rire ou pleurer quand l'elfe de maison s'arrêta devant lui.

«Jeune maître... il y a un problème avec mademoiselle .Elle est dans le petit salon de danse , jeune monsieur. »

Aussitôt dit, Drago se mit à courir dans les corridors, poussant des portes, gravant les escaliers aux marches interminables pour finalement arriver au dit « petit salon de danse ». Exténué, il eu pourtant la force d'ouvrir les portes et d'analyser la scène.

Hermione était debout au milieu de la pièce, dansant un tango plus que bancal avec un vieil homme portant une moustache en guidon de vélo. La musique orchestrée par une vieille femme qui autrefois avait dut avoir une prestance magique n 'avait ici autant de prestance qu'une choucroute, s'arrêta en même temps que les paroles du jeune Malefoy résonnèrent dans la salle.

«PAPI ? MAMIE ? MAIS QUE DIABLE FAITES VOUS ICI ? »

* * *

Oui je sais ce chapitre n'est pas palpitant mais il est essentiel pour la suite. Bon qu'allais je dire... ha oui, pas de news avant le 4 juillet minimum je passe mon oral de français le 2 et j'ai une sauterie le 3 donc va falloir patienter mes agneaux mouhahahah (voldemort is come back :D )


	12. Le monde en décrépitude

Hum ... Bonjour tout le monde ^^ oui oui oui je sais ça faisait longtemps mais bon le syndrome de la page blanche vous connaissez ^^ Bref ce chapitre est odieusement ridicule et heu à pleurer je crois. Je préfère prévenir que je ne sais absolument pas quand un autre chapitre viendra se rajouter à celui-ci. Je pense déjà que cette fiction ne continuera pas beaucoup plus longtemps, sans doute 2 ou 3 chapitres de plus maximum.

Petit résumé des chapitres précédents :

Hermione a perdu ses parents pendant la guerre et, pour rehausser l'image de la famille Malfoy, est envoyé vivre chez les blondinets. Lors des premiers chapitres, la jeune fille est muette mais tente de faire ami ami avec Drago. Lucius et Narcissa s'entichent de la demoiselle et notre bon vieux mangemort ne cache pas son désir de voir Hermione rejoindre l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Arrive alors Lucifer, jeune cousin de Drago et un emmerdeur professionnel. Le but du garnement : faire de la vie de Drago un enfer ET amener Hermione et Drago à faire plein de mini malfoy (complot de Lucius). Lors du dernier chapitre, sont arrivés les grands parents paternels de Drago.

* * *

**D**ans la tête de Drago, une seule et unique pensée passait en boucle. LA VIE EST BELLE ! Vous me direz, comment est-on passé de « mon père est un crétin et cet abruti de petit cousin me fait vivre un enfer » à « la vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent, le ciel brille et tout est merveilleux ? ». La réponse est fort simple et s'appelle intervention des ancêtres. Mais peut être devrions-nous reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêté n'Est-ce pas ? Bien donc, petit retour en arrière.

_En 50 avant Jésus Christ, un village peuplé …._

HOLA ! Un peu trop en arrière je crois. Reprenons.

Drago entra donc dans la fameuse salle d'où s'échappait une musique entraînante et quelle fut sa surprise en y découvrant son grand père paternel faisant découvrir les joies de la danse à la jeune invitée. Une vieille dame fronçait le nez en admirant la série de tableaux qui ornait l'un des murs. Fort surpris de cette visite incongrue, le jeune homme éclata, le stress avait eu raison de ses nerfs.

« PAPI ? MAMIE? MAIS QUE DIABLE FAITES VOUS ICI ? »

Cette explosion d'incompréhension coupa court à la musique et laissa les deux danseurs ne sachant pas … et bien sur quel pied danser, pardonnez moi l'expression. Pour ne rien arranger, la grand-mère observa attentivement le visage d'un troll à la pilosité faciale très développée avant de se tourner vers son époux.

« On dirait ta mère Abraxas, la moustache peut être… ou ce regard de veau j'hésite encore. »

L'homme aux cheveux blanc sembla se grandir tandis qu'il répondait sèchement à sa femme.

« Acruella je te serais grés de laisser maman en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît. »

La vétéran Malfoy fit un « tss » désapprobateur avant de se tourner vers son petit fils.

« Et bien Drago ne reste pas planté là comme une asperge ! Appelle tes parents, je n'ai pas vu mon Luci depuis trop longtemps. Et où est mon petit vandale favoris ? LUCI JUNIOR VIENS VOIR MAMIE ! »

Profitant de la diversion, le jeune Malfoy attrapa le poignet de sa camarade de classe et tous deux fuirent la scène de ménage entre les deux centenaires dont les éclats de voix les accompagnait jusqu'aux bas des escaliers.

« Heu … c'était quoi ça? » demanda Hermione en savourant le contact de la main du garçon contre sa peau.

« Juste mes ancêtres … Abraxas et Acruella Malfoy sont les pires mariés que j'ai jamais vu. Ils se prennent le haricot magique à tout bout de champs et c'est particulièrement bruyant, sans danger, mais bruyant. »

« Ah … et ta grand-mère donne toujours des surnoms ridicules à ton père? » rigola-t-elle en imaginant une possible rencontre entre mamie Malfoy et Lord Voldemort ou même Severus Snape. »

« Et tu n'as encore rien entendu, Hermione. » répondit Drago en soupirant de lassitude. Ce soupire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Hermione l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant d'avancer un peu plus vite, espérant tomber rapidement sur la présence féminine forte de ce manoir.

Mais les adolescents trouvèrent d'abord le petit monstre qui servait de cousin à notre blondinet favoris, et ce dans le bureau privé de Lucius. L'état de la pièce était … cauchemardesque.

Des parchemins tapissaient le parquet, une énorme cascade noire semblait s'être écoulée de l'encrier-infini, un des large rideau pendait lamentablement rattaché uniquement par un anneau à sa tringle. Les murs avaient été aspergés d'un liquide dont personne ne voulait connaître la provenance, et la seule et unique plante verte de la salle s'était réfugiée en grimpant au plafond.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Lucifer, une agrafeuse à la main tentait de clouer un parchemin sur le pied du meuble principal de la pièce. Le petit garçon se retourna vers les visages livides de Hermione et Drago. Prenant un air innocent, l'enfant se précipita vers sa protectrice.

« T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Z'ai zoué aux saisons ! Le parzemin il fait les feuilles, l'encre elle fait la boue et le viski de tonton'cius il fait la pluie. Il sera content tonton ? »

Le silence se prolongea, jusqu'à l'arrivée inopinée du propriétaire du fameux bureau.

« Ah les enfants vous êtes là, qu'Est-ce que vous … »

Un ange passa …. Un deuxième ange …. Un troupeau de buffles en tutu rose ….

« ! »

Ce cri de desespoir attira l'attention de toutes la maisonné, dont les grands parents qui avaient fini de se tirer les cheveux. Lucius, fou de rage se mit à courir après le garnement qui s'enfuyait en riant à gorge déployée. Monsieur Malfoy sénior pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara sur un ton d'artiste contemporain : « La tache de whisky sur le mur ressemble étrangement à la tête de ton oncle … ou a un canard. »

Heureusement pour les oreilles de tout le monde, les deux sénior ne se lancèrent pas dans une énième dispute. Finalement la grand-mère réussit à attirer le garnement qu'était Lucifer jusque dans ses bras, afin de le protéger de l'oncle meurtrier. Narcissa décida donc de reprendre son rôle de vaillante maîtresse de maison, et fit sortir la petite réunion de famille de la pièce saccagée. Une fois que tout le monde se soit installé dans les canapés et fauteuil du grand salon, qui se trouvait au même étage, Narcissa ouvrit la discussion.

« Belle-maman, à quoi devons nous le plaisir de votre visite ? » le ton était mielleux et surtout très faux.

« Oh nous sommes venus récupérer le petit chérubin, hein mon Luci-chou. Et également vous annoncer notre union ... » déclara fièrement la vieille femme.

La tête de Lucius vallait son pesant d'or. « QUOI ? Vous n'étiez pas mariés ? Le monde tooooooombe en décrépitude, je ne suis qu'un enfant illégitime ! »

« Mais non ! Fils tu exagères enfin ! J'ai épousé ta mère un an avant que tu pointes le bout de ton nez pointu alors arrête de geindre. Nous voulons juste repartir en lune de miel, tous les deux sur nos balais … seulement nous auront besoin de vous emprunter le Manoir de Djibouti et il me semble que c'est vous qui possédez le livre de dés-ensorcèlement. »

Après une discussion ennuyante pour nos adolescents favoris, l'heure du départ avait enfin sonné. Emprisonné par les serres de sa grand-mère, le petit Lucifer adressa un regard larmoyant à la petite amie de son cousin.

« Ze n'aime Z' ernione ! Fais plein de bébés zavec Drago ! »

Dans un torrent de flammes vertes, le couple âgé suivit de l'enfant disparurent. Etrangement les trois Malfoy et la jeune Granger s'affalèrent dans les coussins en poussant un « ouuuuf » de soulagement, ce qui fit rire l'ébauche de famille.

Drago attrapa la main de la jeune fille et lui sourit « bien maintenant on va pouvoir redormir ensemble. » Mais la joie fut de courte durée car Narcissa semblait fort préoccupée par la vertu de son invitée.

« DRAGO ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU PERVERTISSES CETTE JEUNE FILLE DE LA SORTE ! VOUS RESTEREZ DANS DES CHAMBRES SEPAREES JUSQU A NOUVEL ORDRE! Est-ce QUE C EST CLAIR ? »

Bizarrement, Drago n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air maussade après cette nouvelle …

* * *

**Hum ... alors ? nul à en pleurer pas vrai ? mais bon tant pis, je ferais (pire) mieux la prochaine fois :D**


	13. Changement de programme

Changement de programme, après plusieurs messages me demandant d'envoyer mes fictions dans lesquels les adresses mails n'apparaissaient pas, j'ai décidé, plutôt que de supprimer mes fictions, de me créer un nouveau compte.

Mon nouveau pseudonyme d'auteur sera donc **Aelly** ( id: 4227027. Je compte reposter "_Azkaban Crimes_" depuis ce compte là, toutes les autres restant en place sur le compte **Hamataroo**.


End file.
